The Fall Of Innocence
by FoXnWolf
Summary: Harry leaves a desolate future ravaged by war, to save every living being from extinction. Will harry make the right choices this time around or will Voldemort catch on to quickly and ruin the future once again. Main pairing Harry/Hermione. rated for lang
1. The Choices of Today Shape Our Tomorrows

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (a.k.a. she who will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, yummy characters that go with him.

Disclaimer two: You will recognize the beginning of this story as the "Harry Potter and The War of Innocence" by Shad0w2 He's an old friend of mine and has been unable to access the internet since his last update, due to several personal problems, don't ask!. So we asked him one day, if he ever planned on finishing it and his response was because it had been so long since he wrote anything for this story his poor little plot bunny died. Therefore he told us we could have our way with it. So we decided to resurrect the bunny but we have a warning to all those previous readers. WARNING The biggest change your going to notice is that shad0w2 followed cannon pairings, and for the sake of some one's sanity (who again in unnamed) we shall not!

Last Disclaimer: If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note! A few People we would like to mention quickly for their great stories are: chem prof, oldcrow, bobmin (a.k.a. bob and alyx).

**The Fall of Innocence **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Choices of Today shape our Tomorrows **

A 59 year old Harry Potter sat quietly with his nose buried in a book, not just any book but a book so ancient that every time Harry turned a page he had to cast a Repairo charm. It was tedious and grim reading, most of the book was facts and theory. Harry summoned a cup of coffee, something he had picked up during his days on the run, training for the final battle while searching for the Horcruxes. It was stronger than tea but had little to none, of the addictive reactions of the pepper up potions. After sipping the coffee and setting it down, He sighed as he carefully turned another page of the book. He cast the charm once again, read a sentence or two then laid the book on the table before running his hands through his graying hair in a lost and exasperated motion.

For someone who was supposed to be in his prime as a wizard Harry looked a little worse for ware. His long graying hair hung over his scared face hiding not only his lightning bolt but also several other scars that had come with years of battle. The long jagged one along his left cheek was a constant reminder to duck faster and his mangled nose was a hint to not rule out muggle fighting during a magical battle. Harry no longer looked at magic as light and dark. Magic was magic; it was the intent of the caster that made the wizard good or evil. Harry had long ago learned that while the darker spells were sometimes deadly and gruesome many of them were handy when dealing with someone that wanted to kill you. The first life Harry had taken was still a constant bother to him, but there had been no choice either it was that or watch the love of his life die. Harry leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes as his thought s once again drifted back to that day in his early 20's...

_FLASHBACK _

Harry stood not 20 feet from where the death eater was holding a knife to Hermione's throat. His wand raised, his eyes shot to Ron, he couldn't help he was unconscious and several feet away. If he took his wand off this death eater to check on Ron this death eater might use the opportunity to kill Hermione, they were at an impasse. The death Eaters cohorts were also incapacitated; it was just the three of them. This one had gotten the jump on Ron first then Hermione by playing opossum. The three of them had been searching the downed death eaters and binding them one by one for the Aurora's. As Hermione was just nearing him, he sprang to his feet and had the knife to her throat before she could react. As Harry spun at Hermione's strangled sounds, Ron aimed his wand but fell from a spell shot by his quicker opponent's wand. Luckily for the Death Eater Hermione had dropped her wand as he caught her of guard. The Death Eater kept his gaze and wand firmly trained on Harry using Hermione as a body shield, the knife still at her throat.

"Drop the wand Potter or watch your precious mudblood die!" The Death Eater Threatened. "No! If I do you'll kill us both anyway." using the little Legitimacy he new he sent a message to Hermione. _Mione when I give the signal, you drop and roll to your left_.  
_"Understood!" Hermione sent back._

"_Let her go and you won't wake up in ST. Mungos!" Harry growled. _"You think I fear you Potter ha! Don't make me laugh. Every Death Eater, even the newest recruit, knows that all the order does is stun. The worse that will happen to me is I'll be thrown into Azkaban which will mean I'll be back in the Dark Lord's service within the month."

As the Death Eater finished his statement Harry sent, "_Now!" via legilimency, to Hermione. _At almost the same moment Harry bellowed_, _"REDUTO MAXIMUS!" feeding every bit of power and emotion he had into the spell. Hermione had dropped so suddenly the death eater didn't have time to react he was not expecting such a ploy. Too late, he registered what Harry had yelled and looked up in time to see a red pulsing orb of energy speeding towards his chest. The explosion was deafening, Hermione was sparred most of the blast because Harry had ensured she rolled in the direction of a small hole made by the magical battle that had taken place earlier. The force of the spell rushed over her as it erased all traced of the death eater that had been holding her hostage. Something wet and sticky rained down on her and it took a moment for her to realize what it was. The moment she did, rolled her body once again, this time into a sitting position and became sick for several moments, then squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the smell of vomit and flesh on the ground nearby. Later she would tell Harry it was one of the most disgusting moments in her life.

When her stomach seemed to calm, she looked up at Harry and had to fight down the rest of her lunch as she took in the sight. Harry was standing exactly where he had been only now he was covered head to toe in small bits of flesh and blood. The ground surrounding the spot where she had been was covered in the same matter and it moved outward in a circular pattern. Harry looked to Hermione who was staring at him intently. "Are you all right love, did you catch any of the blast, did he hurt you at all?" Harry's questions came so fast she didn't have a chance to respond. She sent him; _I'm alright Harry,_ nodding her head at the same time, not trusting to open her mouth at that moment. He nodded back, a moment later his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

There had been a major stink raised about Harry offing the death eater but when it came down to it the Wizengamot couldn't put Harry away for self defense. The only thing Harry had said during the whole process was, "If you want to lock me up for protecting myself then fine do it. But I will not apologize for defending myself, my fiancé or my friend. If I had it to do over again, I would make the same choice." When the not guilty verdict came back the press had eaten it up.

**The official statement of the Wizengamot and the Ministry was,** "While we don't condone what Mr. Potter has done we understand that certain allowances are going to have to be made, in these troubling times."

Harry, on the other hand, had done something completely out of character and made a counter statement to the press. "When you are being attacked by a powerful wizard like Voldemort (though the reporter had typed you know who in his statement) and his ARMY of death eaters the only thing you can call it is war. He is threatening genocide against all muggles, muggle born, and half bloods. Also they consider any non-human race inferior, I am certain they wouldn't hesitate to kill them as well. The Ministry needs to declare open war against Voldemort and let him know we are not going to allow this. We must band together there are more of us than there are Death Eaters. And to all those unable or unwilling to join the fight I offer this advice. Travel in groups, keep your friends close, have an escape plan, be prepared, and know that if you get in a fight they will not think twice about killing you, your family, and anyone that stands in their way." This was the last statement Harry would make to the press for a long time.

**_End Flashback_**

Harry looked at the piles of books surrounding him and sighed once again. It had been 14 years since he had defeated Tom Riddle. History had proclaimed him a hero and savior. He had been awarded Order of Merlin 1st class and offered any position in the Ministry and/or any with the International council of Wizards he wanted. He had turned it all down. He was alone and tired living in the small apartment for single teachers at Hogwarts. His eyes turned to an old photograph hanging on the wall. The picture was the entire Weasley clan, Hermione, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and Professor McGonagall. Colin Creevy had snapped the picture, the day of Harry's Graduation. That day was also special to Harry because it was the day he had asked for Hermione's hand in marriage.

Three days later Colin had been killed along with his family. Harry sighed looking at the photo and he thought of those not pictured that should have been. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hagrid, all three of them had been killed while he was attending school. He also remembered the days that each person in that photo fell, all of them were dead except him. The Weasley's had been killed minus, Ron about 13 years later before Christmas. Ron had been in hiding with Harry and Hermione and they were all on their way to the Burrow when they received the word. Author, Molly and the others had refused to go into hiding. Molly Weasley had said, "This is our home and we will not be kept out of it by anyone."

Ron had followed within 2 years trying to avenge his family. After Ron's death, Hermione's family had come out of hiding for his funeral, only to be attacked and killed on the way there. Hermione and Harry had become closer and closer finding solace in each other after each loss. Until one day the mysterious death of there child drove Hermione to a place where Harry couldn't go, inside herself. The two of them had a major blow out in which she blamed him for many things, things Harry could not have controlled. She left while he slept in the early hours of the morning, taking nothing but her cloak. They found her body five weeks later badly abused. Harry refused to listen, as they tried to tell him what had been done to her. He didn't need to hear, he kept telling the healer, he needed to see to know for himself. He knew well enough the methods of death eater tortures but he needed to know it was actually her. The thing that enraged him was the small M branded on her forehead. The fool had practically told him who had done this to her, with Lucious Malfoy dead it could only have been one person. Draco Malfoy' s death was slow and painful. It was the closest Harry every came to "going dark" as they called it.

His eyes settle on Remus and Tonks they along with McGonagall had been killed at their wedding the same year Harry had graduated. Mad Eye had survived all the way to the final battle somehow and fallen to a junior death eater that snuck up behind him. It would have been comical if he hadn't been the last friend Harry had left. The old Auror who constantly barked "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" caught off guard because he was making sure Harry was doing all right. In one instant, right after dropping another death eater Mad Eye had turned to check on Harry, the next moment he was falling over dead. The battle had raged for five days, until Harry sent a Message to Tom challenging him to a formal duel. Harry was secure in the knowledge that all of Toms Horcruxes were destroyed and that he was ready. Harry proposed that the two of them meet and duel to the death. Those siding with the loser would swear a public wizards oath to surrender to those sided with the winner.

The duel had been a fantastic and deadly display of power, speed and knowledge rocketing back and forth. No seconds were chosen because no one else could stand against either of them. The two most powerful wizards in the world were in a duel to decide the fate of all. It lasted exactly twelve hours and 23 minutes. Then Harry did something completely unexpected. He feigned right then moved left, Tom had throne a stunner at him to the left Harry had erected a small skin tight absorption shield, then fell after the stunner hit him making it appear the he had been hit. Tom began to laugh and lowered his guard, the moment he did Harry rolled and cast a cutting Hex straight at his neck it sped true and struck home slicing his head off and downing the most evil man the world had known. It was a rather anticlimactic ending for Tom Riddle, and Harry hoped that being fooled by a childish stunt like that had burned Tom all the way to hell. But there had been a terrible price. A little over 100 years of war all total including both wars, and more than three quarters of the planets population dead. Many magical races were now extinct.

Werewolves had been hunted down and killed by both sides. Vampires were kill by the dozens, and centaurs had been hunted down simply for remaining neutral, as had most of the goblins. House elves had been destroyed for rising in a small and unsuccessful revolt, and the planet also showed signs of damage from the war.

Harry stoked the fire once more and put on his thick everyday cloak. With the world on the verge of a second Ice Age, extreme cold was the only enemy left to fight. About six weeks before the final battle Tom had performed a rare and obscure ritual in the frozen Arctic of the north then another in Antarctica. Essentially he had done what environmentalist the world over had feared for decades. He had begun a melting of the polar ice, only it was suspected something had gone wrong with the ritual. No one was exactly sure what ritual he had performed or what it was supposed to do and at the time no one was paying attention with the war on so many fronts, so Tom disappearing for a while went unnoticed. But the temperature in the frozen areas had been slowly rising while the temperature of the rest of the world had been slowly going down. Unfortunately it was such a slow process that no one noticed until it was too late. The currents of the Oceans were changed because of a major influx of fresh water. As the climate of the Earth changed researchers everywhere scrambled to discover the cause in the sudden 40-degree temperature drop around the globe. All in all Voldemort had insured victory should he loose no one would known how to reverse the effects save him, and for once the bastard had not bragged about having a ace up his sleeve. Harry realized when he was told what was happening that he had killed the man too quickly. Tom had decided on the off chance that Harry did defeat him, that if he couldn't rule the world no one would. As he stepped outside into the frigid air a trilling note met him and Fawkes swooped down and perched on his shoulder.

Harry gave a slight smile before his customary dark foreboding look returned. "Nothing yet my friend I am beginning to think the only way to stop this from happening; is to stop this from happening."

Fawkes tilted his head and gave Harry a Quizzical look.

Harry actually chuckled at that if anyone had seen him they would have assumed hell had frozen over (If it hadn't already). "Yes I am starting to sound more and more like that barmy old codger. I could really use his wisdom now. What I meant was time travel old Friend, I think I am going to have to go to the past and change history in order to save us." Harry sighed wearily as he leaned against a snow covered low wall looking out over the snow covered yards of Hogwarts, a strange sight for mid August to some but not Harry, not anymore. "Once again it's Harry Potter to the rescue Fawkes. You want to tag along if I find away to pull this off?"

The old Phoenix titled his head and trilled a few notes before nuzzling Harry

"I know foolish question as if you had anything better to do." Harry reached into his robes and withdrew his pipe placing it in his teeth as he retrieved a small pouch from the other side of his robes. He pinched his fingers within the bag and extracted a small clump of multi-colored herbs. As he stuffed the pipe and lit it wandlessly he glanced over at the glaring phoenix. "I know I really will quit, someday. But it relaxes me and helps me think so please, not today" Harry responded to the shrill note and accusatory look from Fawkes. Sighing out a puff of smoke he concentrated at the last second the waft of smoke formed into the three marauders in their animal forms. Padfoot, Moony and Prongs ran playful circles around each other ending in a heap as the illusion faded. Harry, having let his thoughts wander to brighter days caught himself, and his thoughts returned to pouring over the mountain of books he had read. Somewhere in them had to be some work on time travel.

Suddenly Harry stopped in mid puff; any one who saw him would have thought he was frozen. Harry's eye's bugged open and he ran back into his room with Fawkes trailing after. As he hurried to his desk he banished his still smoking pipe to a near bye ashtray. Harry picked through the stack of books on his desk, then the one on his table followed by several on the floor until he found the one he needed on a book shelf in the sitting room. Harry read the cover once more to be sure he had the right book. "_Can You Spare The Time; The Complete Definitive Work On Time Travel And All Its Possible Consequences_; by Nicholas Flammel hopefully Harry would find everything he needed to know in this one book inheriting Dumbledore' s library never seemed as useful as it did in this moment. Harry sat down at his desk Banishing the all the other into a neat pile nearby. He summoned parchment, ink and more coffee and his pipe this time the smoke formed into a column similar to that of the Hogwarts express as he settled in for a long night.

A/N:_Fox_: Wolf do you think they'll be kind to me, the readers I mean? After all this is my first Fic refurbished or not!

_Wolf_: Well Fox, I'm sure they'll like it just fine. Just remember if anyone flames us we can always have a barbecue to celebrate. And remember to tell them that we are only following cannon to book five for Harry's history. And that this is a rewrite of our friend shadow's work.

_Fox_: Ok so we get the credit and he gets the credit…? Fox feeling a little fuzzy from lack of sleep and too much caffiene

_Wolf_: We get the credit for finishing it, he gets the credit for the original plot bunny, and j.k. Rowling gets the credit for World creation. And don't forget to ask if anyone would like to beta for us!

_Fox_: But….but I'm the co author slash beta…whimpers and pokes out lower lip

_Wolf_: Your also bias since you ARE the co-author ..now say goodnight Fox

_Fox_: Good night all! Fox Blowz a kiss to all the adoring fans as she walks to bed

_Wol_f: urns back to the audience shaking his head Now everybody, the first couple chapters here should pump out pretty quick after that were gonna try to keep a some what weekly update schedule.

_Fox_: yells interrupting from the bedroom Not if I don't get sex twice as much! I'm not cheap laber you know!

_Wolf_: Quiet You!! Or I won't let you do that thing you like to do. Shakes finger in direction of bedroom

_Fox_: AAWWE!!

_Wolf_: Well, goodnight now, don't forget to review. Turns around and yells Role credits harry!

**Harry**: You got it Wolf!!

_**Credits**_: This is a throw back to Bobmin and Alyx we love you guys! And to all those out there that have ever played Larp or D&D ! Ha'za!!


	2. A Farewell to the Future

Disclaimer: The audience sits in confused silence for a moment, then suddenly fawkes appears in a flash of Brilliant flames

Disclaimer: **The audience sits in confused silence for a moment, and then suddenly Fawkes appears in a flash of Brilliant flames. The crowd oohs and aahs as he sings a melodious tune above him appear words written in flame. **

_**THE AUTHORS OF THIS STORY would like some reviews, we can't make it better if you don't tell us what's wrong! If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note!**_

**Harry pokes his head around the curtain and yells,"How's that?" **

"**Excellent!" shouts wolf from the wings. You can have your fire bolt back now it is in the office. **

**Fox: walks out onto the stage, shakes her head at Harry, and says, "Men, what can you do with them that doesn't involve fire, leather or some kind of mishap?" **

"**You forgot boobs!" Wolf exclaims looking up from his magazine in the wings. **

"…**.ahhhhh boobs the only thing better than flying" Harry sighs. **

"**OK you two you forgot to mention J.K Rowling owns it all!" **

"**I'll fix that Ms.Fox!"……Harry's wand and head pop back out from back stage and more writing appears as Fawkes flies to land on his shoulder.**

Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, yummy characters that go with him.

_Wolf says," We did that one already!" _

" _Oops! To late now!" Harry responded shrugging his shoulders. _

"_I hate reruns!" Wolf says dismally._

_Fox laughed and shouted behind her "Harry, by the by, there is a visitor of the female persuasion in the office eager to see you, I promise I'll keep wolf distracted from his office for at least a half hour, after that all bets are off!" Fox giggles. _

_Wolf proclaims as he raises his arms to signal the raising of the curtain. "Enough gilding the lily, on with the show!"_

**Chapter 2**

_**A Farewell to the Future**_

Harry leaned back, looking up from his notes, as someone knocked at his door. _"Enter!"_ he exclaimed wearily. The regal form of Head Mistress Alexis Von Richter entered the room. Her elegant voice and slight smile were always a comfort to those around her. Next to Dumbledore, Harry felt she had proven herself as the best headmaster/mistress he had known. But in all fairness, McGonagall had not held the position long enough to make it truly her own.

Alexis smirked at the parchments covering Harry's desk. "Ah! Still burning the midnight oil I see Professor. Why don't you ever stop your research and just have some fun?"

Harry smiled slightly "Alexis." Harry sighed her name, knowing he would have to repeat himself again. "Everyone is waiting for me to get us out of this god forsaken; unending, blizzard. Everyone knows that I defeated Tom and the fact that I did that, makes people want to believe that I am the most powerful wizard in the world. Sometimes I think they are waiting for me to figure this out by myself and just save them." Harry stood and walked to the window and stared out into the night sky, clasping his hands behind his back. Sighing sadly he began, "I may have found a possible solution but you're not going to like it."

"Why don't you fill me in on what you've found and let me be the judge of that." she said interrupting as she took a seat across the desk.

"Well, it's not the ritual we had in mind, not one to reverse the one Tom did, but I had an idea several nights ago and have been researching it ever since." He turned away from the window, returned to his seat and steepled his fingers. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, so Alexis waited until he began to speak again. While he Harry pondered she conjured two large mugs filled with a steaming liquid and a small cream pitcher. As she poured her cream Harry smiled sheepishly up at her. "Sorry forgot my manners for a moment. Spoon?" he asked. She nodded and he said, "I will never understand shy you don't conjure the coffee with your cream already in it."

She smirked at him," Simple Dobby is always coming up with new and delightful variances of cream for me to try. His latest is a pumpkin with vanilla flavor, want any?"

Harry scowled at the cream pitcher. "I never touch the stuff, you know that."

"And I will never understand how you can drink this stuff straight, it's like drinking tar." Alexis said crinkling her nose, which caused Harry to chuckle.

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments then Harry began to speak in a very serious tone. "The idea I had was time travel. I know now we will not find the ritual or how to reverse it until it is already too late. The Muggle population has shrunk to the point that it will take centuries for it to recover and the magical community hasn't faired much better. I have theorized that the only way to stop the death of every living thing on the planet is to travel back in time and prevent Tom from performing the ritual. Also stopping him from killing so many people wouldn't hurt my feelings. With my knowledge of events, hopefully, I can stop him from becoming such a powerful threat."

"That sounds more thought out than your past exploits. How much will change if you go through with it?" The headmistress questioned.

Harry leaned back in his chair and pulled out his pipe and thought out his answer then he responded. "I see two possible outcomes first history will completely rewrite itself based on the changes I make or a paradox will occur."

"Wait, wait, what kind of paradox?" The headmistress asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged as he blew out several smoke rings from his newly lit pipe. Then he answered nonchalantly, "Not really sure, worst case scenario the entire universe goes KA-BOOM!"

Alexis sputtered her newly sipped coffee all over Harry's papers and began guffawing. Between bursts of laughter she said," KA-BOOM?! HAHA I don't like the sound of KA-BOOM! HAHA Can we please not go KA-BOOM?!" She ended with unladylike laughter, and holding her sides gasping. Harry raised one eyebrow and chuckled slightly at the sight she made. Upon hearing this Alexis became to calmer and took a moment to compose herself. Once she was composed she asked, "What do you mean history will rewrite itself?"

"For example we may have to give up the society we have today, the co-operation between all races and such, unless I am able to work it out just right during the war. But to be honest without the threat of Voldemort I don't think it can be accomplished. However I'll be able to introduce the cure for Lycanthropcy about 30 years sooner when it will do the Werewolves some good not just the other lycans." Harry explained.

Alexis nodded to show she understand, "Ok that explains that part but you haven't gotten to the part about the catch."

"Well I will be trapped back there until I catch back up with my proper time." Harry said matter-a-factually.

"Oh! Ok! You mean like a time turner?" The headmistress exclaims.

"Not exactly, the ritual will not send my body back, only my soul; which will then reunite with my younger self." Harry responded

"So you can't take anything back with you?" Alexis asked.

"That's not true either the way ritual was designed it's easier for non-living things to move through time." Harry answered

The Headmistress nodded and said, "OK when do we start?"

Harry gave her a quizzical look before saying, "You're taking this rather well, I thought you might try and talk me out of it!"

"I have known you long enough Harry, to recognize that tone. You are going no matter what any one says." She looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Try to remember Harry, that they don't view magic like we do now they are still prejudice against dark magic. Many of the powers you have developed and spells you used to defeat Voldemort would get you into lots of trouble. Plus without the open war decree that came after the third Minister was assassinated, openly killing death eaters will definitely be frowned on. Your old strategies will not work in the past."

Harry smirked at this and said, "I'll just have to develop new ones, unless I get them to declare War sooner." He said mischievously, "I was thinking about when to return to perhaps you could help me with that. I feel I should go all the way back to when I was still in school, much happened then that allowed Voldemort to become as powerful as he was before his defeat. His rise to power was practically ignored by everyone but me and a few others for an entire year. Plus some people were in positions of power that shouldn't be, and others were trusted that shouldn't have been." Harry scowled as he said this.

"You are referring to Fudge and Snape aren't you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes but what year should I go back to? It doesn't make sense to return to earlier than the end of my second year, nothing significant happened before then that holds much bearing on the events of the war." Harry puzzled.

"You mean besides you defeating Voldemort again and your learning of your heritage?" The head mistress said with a smirk.

Actually blushing at this statement Harry waved it off, "I would rather not mess with those events, but I missed a golden opportunity about that time to gain a formidable ally."

"Who would that be?" Alexis asked.

"Oh just a little helper; also Fawkes is going back with me so I will have someone to watch Dumbledore for me." Harry stated, as he began to rise from his seat nonchalantly waving his hand to begin magically packing his things. "I am leaving everything I leave behind to you, but I am afraid I am taking my trunk with me along with my wands, swords and Dragon hide armor."

"I think you should take the muggle clothing you own with you as well as your robes. They are charmed to adjust to your size and have anti-wear charms on them." Alexis looked thoughtful a moment then asked, "Just curious but are you going to take the same classes?"

"No, I figured I should take Runes and Arithmancy, and perhaps I'll try talk old Dumbledore into introducing that Muggle fitness class that was started during the war." Harry said.

The two of them silently packed a few moments before she suddenly asked, "What are you going to do about Malfoy?"

Harry hadn't anticipated that question, and he frowned a moment before responding. "I will cross that bridge when the time comes Alexis." He stated flatly.

Alexis shook her head, "Not good enough Harry, I want to know what you are planning for him, before you go back. Everyone from the old days remembers what happened between you two, and what happened after. Harry if you let him get to you like last time you'll kill him easily. Do you really think that it will help your mission any if Draco Malfoy dies young?"

"No," he sighed running a hand through his hair again. "Look, all I plan to do is make sure the little rodent leaves me alone. I promise that there will be no lasting… physical damage." Harry said sneaking a peak at Alexis's face.

"Just be careful," she said with a worried frown as she rose and moved next to him. "I don't want to loose you to your darker side again Harry, and we both know what she will think."

"I understand, I need to prepare for this ritual as near as I can figure Flammel perfected a ritual that allows the caster and anything inside a Runic circle to travel back in time. He first went back one day, and then made some changes in the ritual and he was able to travel as far as one year in the past. Flammel discovered that if you use the words day, week or year during the ritual and then the number them you wish to travel back your soul and the things inside the runic circle will be transported back in time. Your soul will merge with that of your past self to help prevent a paradox. It's pretty simple actually the hard part is getting the runes right and I have to do quite a lot of them." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" The Headmistress asked.

"Hmm? Oh you have to make a rune for each day, week or year outside the circle to power the spell." Harry said while gathering things from all over the room to prepare for the ritual.

"What happens if you mess up on one of the runes?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Oh the usual," Harry said as casually as if talking about the weather, "the fabric of time will unravel causing a release of powerful magic energy that will destroy the world."

"Oh you mean the KA-BOOM!" Alexis giggled.

"Yeah the KA-BOOM!". Harry responded while laughing. "Well I need to finish packing and start the ritual"

"You mean WE need to start the ritual, if you think I am going to let you do Runic Magic without help your crazy, you have never been formally trained and you aren't very good especially at repetitive ones." Alexis said in her best formal Headmistress tone.

Harry thought a moment; Alexis had that determined look that told him saying no would be an exercise in futility. "Fine you can help." He said with a crooked smile.

_**SEVERAL DAYS LATER **_

"Well it's ready. If we did it right all you have to do is step in the circle and say the incantation and you will be transported back. Harry there is something I have been meaning to ask if your soul is going to the past to merge with your past self what is going to happen to your body here?" Alexis asked as she helped Harry shrink the last of his belongings to put in his trunk. Which was he shrunk, and placed it in his pocket.

"Well guess I had better get going, come on Fawkes," Harry said ignoring the question.

"Harry James Potter you will answer my question, now," Alexis said dangerously.

Harry froze in place and turned looking at Alexis, despite being several years younger than Harry; they had always had a soft spot in their hearts for each other. She was old enough to know it wasn't love in the romantic sense, but Harry needed someone to lookout for him and she had taken the job as sister after getting to know him during the war.

Harry sighed and motioned for her to sit down. "Alexis when my spirit leaves my body for the past my body will expire then disappear."

"Where will it go?"

"Where ever I will be in the new future." he shrugged, "I am not sure."

"How will I know if it worked?"

"You won't once I go back I will have re written history meaning your past. You will only remember the new past. Hopefully everything will work out." Harry sadly looked at her.

"You mean I might not remember you at all?"

Harry nodded looking down and closing his eyes. The next instant he was crushed in a hug by the surprisingly strong arms of Alexis. "I'll miss you even if I don't know what I am missing Harry, you have been the big brother I never had."

"And you the little sister I lost." Harry sadly stated as he removed himself from the hug and stepped into the circle. Harry smiled and waved then said the incantation "Chrono turnis revertia quadraginta six annus". His body crumpled the phased out as it did the Earth began to shimmer and vanish.

A/N:

armand6661976: Thanks for the review; my beta, co author and loving wife, fox is working hard to keep this flowing and error free, and believe me its not easy. I am good with the spoken word but when it comes to writing it down, not so much! To clarify a point you brought up, it is in Harry's past (as the old Harry) that we follow cannon through book five. Once he goes back in time …well you'll just have to read that to find out.

Please R&R


	3. And so it begins

Disclaimer: IN this chapter we will be parting from what shadow, the original author, wrote. He has only one regret for this story and that he is unable to continue it. But we gladly accept the offer to continue such an inspired fan fic. Thank you all for the reviews. We won't always take a page from bob and alyx for our disclaimer. Sometimes it will be as normal as we can make it! Lol But we thoroughly enjoy the opportunity to use that type of entertainment for you our audience.

Blah Blah Blah ….the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling ….blah blah blah …(aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter. Blah Blah Blah…. Other fan fic authors Blah Blah Blah…….. OOOOOh I feel like drac u la Blah I vont to suck your…..hehehehehe (some parts taken from chapter eighteen pages 336-341 HP COS)

Anyway enough with my silliness and on with the show!

Chapter 3

And so it begins.

"_Understanding is a three edged sword; your side, their side, and the truth." Ambassador KOSH _

_May 1993_

Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly wondering if this plan would work, Harry paused and took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed it into the diary.

Harry took a step and then froze, his body going rigid. A blinding light engulfed Harry's body, pulsed several times, and then receded into him. Harry Gasped in a ragged breath, as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He quickly sat back, and grasped his head trying to clear away the fog of disorientation that suddenly hit him. He struggled to his feat as he heard a squeal of pain.

"That hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Harry grunted as he rose. He smirked at the sound of his own voice. Looking around the corridor to get his bearings, he heard another squeal of pain and quickly snatched up the diary. He then proceeded to rush in the direction of the noise. The memory of the incident to come, rushing back to him. He turned the corner in time to see Lucius Malfoy drawing back his cane, as they reached a set of stairs, to strike Dobby once again.

"Malfoy!" Harry barked as he skidded to a halt at the pair. Lucius Turned on his heel, sneering at Harry. _If looks could kill.._Harry thought as he thrust the book at Lucius.

Lucius snatched the ruined diary from Harry, and shoved it into Dobby's hands without ever breaking eye contact with Harry. "You had best learn to show respect to your betters Potter, for someday you shall meet the same sticky end as your parents", he said menacingly. "They were meddlesome fools as well." He turned haughtily to go, "Come Dobby, I said COME!"

But Dobby was unmoving. He was holding up Harry's sock and looking at it as though it was a priceless treasure. "Master has given Dobby Clothes!!" said the elf, wonderment in his voice and a look of pure joy on his face.

"What's that?" Mr. Malfoy asked. He turned to look back at the elf. His eyes widened in Horror and rage flashed crossed his face as he took in the sight of Dobby holding the sock in one hand the diary forgotten by all, in his other. Lucius Lunged toward Harry, "You! You've cost me my servant boy!"

Dobby stepped in between the two wizards in a flash raising a hand. Mr. Malfoy was thrown to the Landing below with a loud thud.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby shouted.

Malfoy rose shakily to his feat looking up lividly at Harry and Dobby. He fingered the head of his cane and as Dobby saw this. He pointed his finger menacingly at Lucius Malfoy and yelled, "You shall go now!"

Lucius glared at them and hissed, "I will not forget this Potter!" as he swung his cloak around himself then turned and stalked away.

Dobby turned to Harry, wearing a face splitting grin. "Harry Potter has freed Dobby!" Harry smiled down at the elf and wobbled a moment. "Least I could do." Harry said as dobby grabbed him to try and steady him. Dobby led Harry to a near by bench and sat him down.

Harry smiled his famous sheepish smile, "Thanks Dobby, so what are you going to do now?"

"Dobby isn't sure Harry potter sir; Dobby is never being freed before." He said scratching his bald scalp and looking at the floor as if it held answers.

"I need some help on a special project and would be willing to hire you if you like." Harry added gently.

Dobby's orb-like eyes widen as he looked up to Harry. "Harry Potter would want to have Dobby as his house elf? Dobby would be honored Harry Potter Sir!"

Harry looked thoughtfully at Dobby and asked, "I thought you wanted to be free Dobby?"

Dobby responded practically bouncing, "Dobby would be asking for being paid if it were any other wizard than Harry Potter, but Dobby is being paid just by the honor of being Harry Potter sir's House Elf!"

"I need some one I can trust and I know that is you Dobby, as long as you NEVER try to save my life again." Harry said with a smile and a nod. "I do have some rules though."

Dobby nodded eagerly, as Harry began listing them. "Never call me master, you will take Sundays and holidays off always unless of course there is an emergency, you will be paid one Galleon a week, and you are never to punish yourself again. But if you feel you've done something worth punishing, come tell me and we'll talk about it. "

Dobby started to object, "That is too much generous Harry Potter sir Dobby would not be able to show himself to the other elves presence, they will be knowing and Dobby would be shunned. And if Dobby cannot punish himself for Master Harry Potter how shall Dobby be learning what is right and wrong in the Potter's house?"

"Ok Two galleons, I'll keep raising your pay if you keep arguing about it and talking to me about anything you feel you've done wrong is the real way to learn Dobby and please try not to call me master!" Harry said as Dobby opened his mouth to object again.

Dobby's mouth shut so quickly there was an audible snap then he gave Harry his trademark crushing hug and tears of joy began to flow.

Harry patted Dobby on the top of his head and said, "Your very welcome my friend. If you're up for it I've got something I need you to do for me. And then you and I will have a long talk about what's going on and why I need your help."

Dobby let go of Harry's leg vigorously nodding his head again and said, "Yes, Yes mat….er….mister Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is being very eargers to be starting work for ma…mister Harry Potter Sir! All Dobby is needing is for Harry Potter to be doing the ritual Sir" Dobby said practically hopping, as he spoke the last words he began to tremble.

Harry placed his hand on Dobby and spoke, "As the head of the Noble House of Potter offer this elf a place in my family."

Dobby's eyes widened as he spoke the proper response to the ritual as if on auto pilot, "Dobby be accepting The Lord of House Potter's offer of kinship."

Harry's Hand grew warm and began to glow then the glow encompassed them both and was gone in an instant. Dobby looked up at a smiling Harry with a confused look.

"Why did Harry potter offer Dobby a place in his family?" Dobby queried.

Harry reached out and placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder and said gently, "You my little friend are not just part of the Potter household. You are now truly part of the family you and I are all each other has for now. We orphans must stick together, now…" Harry snapped his fingers and a trunk the size of a bread box appeared he mumbled something and it opened. "The diary Dobby may I have it please. Thank you." Harry said as Dobby handed it to him.

Then he reached his hand in and closed his eyes, when he opened them he pulled out a roll of parchments and an envelope and said, "These are too be delivered right away please. I need them delivered personally into the hands of the addressed persons and Dobby please do so with the quiet and cunning I know you to poses! The scrolls of parchment go to Griphook in Gringgotts and the other goes to …"Harry said leaning closer to Dobby and then whispering.

"And come straight back to me please, we have much too do before we leave this castle for the summer. And only a few short weeks to do so. Plus we must do it in secret and not just in haste so be careful.

Dobby popped out of sight and Harry stood. "And now to go check on Hermione." Harry as he started toward the hospital wing.

~~~Some time earlier in another part of the castle~~~

Hermione Granger was used to changes in her life by now. She had gone from a shy, withdrawn book worm to a witch in a matter of moments upon reading her Hogwarts letter with her parents. She then learned that true friendship could come from the most unlikely of people. Shortly after entering Hogwarts she then learned that try as she might you could not learn about boys in any book no matter how hard you studied.

She had been lying in the hospital wing in a state similar to that of a dream for what seemed like months. With nothing but her thoughts of what Ron and Harry were truly up against. And that's where the thoughts of the boys came from. When it first happened all she could feel was fear. But strangely it was fear for Harry. Not herself, and not even Ron, just Harry. And after what seemed like forever in a state of panic and fear she realized she was stuck.

She had been petrified just like filches cat and Colin Creevy, she had stumbled upon the basilisk. But Hermione had been prepared with a small pocket mirror in one hand and the information that the boys needed tightly clenched in the other. Unfortunately before she could find Ron and Harry she had been caught in the gaze of those eyes. And now she floated in her subconscious just thinking. She had no books, no one to talk to and it might be quite a while before those mandrakes were ready.

So she thought, thought about Harry and the troll incident, Ron and the chess match and how they differed and how they were the same. Boys, she thought, no matter how many times you told them they always managed to find themselves in trouble. And ever since that darn troll so had she. But, she thought, without Harry life would just not be the same at Hogwarts. He and Ron had become as much a part of her life as her parents. And try as she might in this state of perpetual floating, she could not think of her life without them in it!

Ron, she thought of Ron on as a friend an aggravating and sometimes tiresome but good friend. Then there was Harry all she could think of now was, I have to help Harry. That saying had become her mantra here.

And then one day everything changed. Once again she was pulled to her body to the feeling of some one holding her hand. But this time it was different, the mental image of her 13 year old self began to shift and grow with the sensation of the hand. Memories she did not know came flooding into her mind, memories of herself. In other times, in other places she did not remember living. In her mind she realized she was no longer a girl but a woman. She had known triumph, she had known failure, and she had known the joy of love and the fulfillment of motherhood. She knew the sorrow of loss and now she new; unbearable pain, torture, and death. It was a crippling wave of emotions that swept over the like of which would have mentally unbalanced a weaker woman. And even though she could feel her body still at the stages of petrifaction and knew she was still 13 with one touch she becomes the mental equivalent of a 35 year old.

She wondered if this was her heaven, but then realized it was more like a hell. She could feel herself being touched and the vibrations of someone's voice rumbling near her. But she could not move, not even her eyelids. Then she remembered what her lamas teacher had taught her about panicking and the damage it can do to some one even if there not pregnant. So she tried to imagine herself sitting crossed legged in a room on a comfortable rug.

And it worked. For but a few second she was too excited, then she forced herself to remember her occullemency training. She began to breathe in her mind and as she did she calmed dramatically. She began to do an inventory of her memories, as if they were real tangible things. A teddy bear went to one side of her then a baby cradle to the other. As things began to pile up into two piles she noticed the difference in the ages of the once two Hermione's that had become one. She had two sets of memories it seemed. One for a 13 year old and another for a 35 year old. As she watched the things in the piles settle she came to this conclusion aloud.

_I have some how traveled back in time_. One part of her began to rationalize the impossibility of this, while another part of her pointed out that the evidence to each side of her suggested otherwise. The only other possible explanation was of a split personality and she discounted that immediately because she could feel the truth. She was one and whole, she only seemed to have more memories.

She was jolted out of her musings by the sensation of liquid coming down her throat. Instead of panicking she just let it happened, when she still felt the presence of that hand on hers. And all at once she began to feel the rest of her body and a warm tingling feeling came gently rushing over her. She felt a hand on her arm, yet the other hand had not left hers. Then she heard a matronly voice near to her arm say. "She should be waking shortly Mr. Potter; I believe it is safe for you to go down to the feast. I shall send her down within the hour."

Then Hermione heard a voice she recognized immediately that of 12 year old Harry Potter.

"If it's all the same Madame Pomfrey I'd like to wait and accompany her to the feast myself."

Hermione smiled; at least she tried to smile as she began fluttering her eye lids. And she was overjoyed to feel the sensation and see the ceiling of the infirmary. She moved her eyes and took in the sight of Harry sitting at her bedside. His disheveled Hair and warm smiling green eyes seemed to have a ghost of battle, but none the less she was ecstatic to see him.

She heard a faint pop and heard a squeaky voice say. "Harry potter Sir the Head Master Dumbledore asked me to be bringing you these changes of clothes so you could be Freshening up for the feast. I is also bringing some for miss Grangy."

Hermione got up the nerve to try and sit up on her own while the elf was speaking as she did Madame Pomfrey rushed over to helper her. As they were getting Hermione into her new sitting position Harry responded to the elf, "Thank you very much, would you mind telling Professor Dumbledore we will be down shortly, according to Madame Pomfrey." The elf nodded and popped out leaving Hermione and Harry alone again. Madame Pomfrey was administering her mandrake juice to the other occupants of the infirmary and working quickly so as to make it down to the feast herself.

Hermione looked at Harry and he looked back both unsure of what to say to the other. Neither knowing the other was their older selves. After an awkward silence the two decide to try and help Hermione up to try out her legs. Hermione held out her hand silently and like it was second nature Harry took it to help her up. She lost her footing at first step and Harry caught her, their noses inches from each others. Hermione giggled a nervous thanks and Harry mumbled a shy your welcome. But still they were quiet as Harry led her by the elbow up and down the row of beds. As if everything were quite normal Harry led Hermione to a screened in area where he sat her down and gave her the clothes the elf had brought for her. Harry left her behind the screen with a reassuring smile, and some how Hermione knew he would be back for her soon.

Harry reached the opposite end of the infirmary where a similar screen was set up and began to change his grime covered clothes. On the bed next to him was a basin of steaming water and a wash rag and he took full advantage of these feeling as though he were preparing for a first date rather than the feast to come. His jitters were worry over making a slip in front of everyone especially Hermione. Also he was deeply concerned about what Hermione's reaction would be, should she learn the truth under the wrong setting. In all honesty he wasn't sure how to tell her the truth without jeopardizing everything he had come back for, at least not yet! He would figure out a way, Harry thought determinedly as he finished buttoning up his clean robes.

He looked down at his twelve year old body and sighed deeply. As he started out from his partition his face was set with determination as he had one simple thought.

_And so it begins._

**Authors Note: Please review!!!**


	4. To thine own self be true

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, characters that go with him.

Disclaimer two: You will recognize the beginning of this story as the "Harry Potter and The War of Innocence" WARNING (again) The biggest change your going to notice is that shad0w2 followed cannon pairings, and for the sake of some one's sanity (who again in unnamed) we shall not!

Last Disclaimer: If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note! A few People we would like to mention quickly for their great stories are: chem. prof, oldcrow, bobmin (aka bob and alyx).

This simple but boring disclaimer is to honor the wishes of one of our readers. It will not however happen again. ~ Fox said with a pout.~

**Chapter 4**

**To thine own self be true**.

Harry stepped out from his partition and started toward Hermione's until he saw her shadow behind her partition still moving. For a little less than a second he watched Hermione's undefined shadow and then she poked her head around the side and gave a little squeak when she caught Harry turning his body around so he faced away from her. Both of there faces grew red and Harry chided himself for having thought of the Hermione in an intimate way. Harry reminded himself of their physical age, not knowing Hermione was having similar thoughts after catching Harry glancing at her partition.

At the same moment they both whispered, "Bloody Hormones!" neither hearing the other speak.

A few moments later Hermione finished getting dressed and came out from behind her partition. Both decided to act as if nothing had happened moments before though each noticed a twinkle of some secret knowledge in the others eyes.

On the walk to the great hall they spoke amiably as the two friends often had before. Hermione asked questions about the basilisk incident and Harry asking about Hermione's experience of being petrified. Although Harry's answers in the conversation were far more interesting than Hermione's simplistic and very brief explanation of being petrified. Both did an admirable job of keeping their new secrets out of the conversation and were at the great Hall quicker than expected.

Ron had saved them seats and waived them over, and they took them grateful to be back in the great hall once again amongst friends. The minute they sat they were bombarded by a rapid fire questions and answers exercise by Ron. The feast went well and even the up roar Hagrid caused when returning died down to a low rumble of Happiness. All the houses, though the slitherins would never admit it were elated that the threat of a monster killing machine was through and all seemed to return to the norm.

Harry and Hermione went with the flow of the next few hours saying their good nights and going to bed with many congratulatory shakes and smiles on the way to their respective dorms.

Harry slept a couple of hours then was awakened by a nightmare. This happened so often that out of habit more than anything else he grabbed a book from his trunk and made his way to the common room's fire place to read. But unlike most nights he stared at the fire with his thoughts streaming, the book in his lap forgotten.

Harry was contemplating the events that had transpired in order for him to be in the situation he was in. The part of him that was still a wide eyed eleven year old seeing Diagon Alley for the first time wanted him to end the war before it started. And ending Voldemorts reign of terror before it began hence saving everyone he loved in the process. But the part of him that was a 59 year old grizzled war veteran saw things in a different light. That part of him knew there was no way to defeat Voldemort until he gained a body. This older Harry also knew that without the threat of Voldemort there would be no motivation for the ministry to improve relations with other races and without the improved relations there would eventually be a war among the races. The way things were now it was inevitable. Voldemort had used the current racial tension to get several races to turn against the Light wizards during the second war.

Harry frowned starring into the fire as he remembered a quote from a muggle TV show that an American friend had told him about during the war. _"Some must be fall, if all are to be saved." _

Neither the young nor older side of Harry liked the prospect of the path this would lead him down. And Harry had to ask himself a question he could not answer a question that had been bothering him since he formulated the plan to come back in time. "_Do I have the right to play God with peoples lives?_"

Harry slouched back in the chair no nearer to an answer now then when it had first occurred to him. His musings were brought up short by a faint pop at his side. Harry tensed and nearly cast a shield wandlessly before his mind caught up to his reflexes and reminded him of where and when he was. Harry turned his head and saw Dobby standing there smiling proudly.

Harry returned the smile and said, "Hello Dobby I take it you got the letters delivered?"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter sir, but the second one was a little difficult sir." Dobby said nodding his head.

"I expected as much." Harry then asked, "Did Griphook have a message for me?"

Dobby nodded vigorously his bat like ears flopping a bit. "Mr. Griphook said he would be having everything in order in a few days Mr. Harry Potter sir."

A sly smile that that even the most cunning Slytherin would have envied slid across Harry's face and with a twinkle in his eye Harry said, "Excellent!"

Harry's face took on a more serious look as he regarded Dobby for a moment. "I suppose its time I let you know what's going on to better help you keep my secret" Harry began.

Dobby quickly interjected with, "That not be being necessary Harry Potter Sir, House elves are not needing to know the why of wizards."

Harry smiled and spoke gently, "Things change Dobby and some secrets are hard to keep without knowing the why." And before Dobby could interject again Harry said, "And besides family share secrets."

"Now dobby please no more interruptions as I tell you this!" Harry said in a business like tone.

Dobby nodded silently and sat down in front of the chair facing Harry. As he did Harry wandlessly proximity charm that was just weak enough to not trigger the Hogwarts wards. He thought to himself that should be enough to warn him if anyone came wandering down the stairs but was fairly certain that wouldn't be something he had to worry about at this late hour.

He then turned to Dobby and asked, "Do House Elves have a way to know if some one is telling them the truth or not? Dobby nodded affirmatively in response remembering to not interrupt.

"Is there any way fool that magic?" Harry asked and got a silent negative response to this question. Harry sighed disgustedly at the idiocy of the Ministry Of Magic for having never hired elves to be truth seekers. For here was a full proof non potion required way of smoking out the truth and the Ministry and the wizarding world in general dismissed it because they thought of House Elves as nothing more than slaves.

Harry then looked Dobby in the eye and began his tale, really only hitting the high points. He then when on to tell Dobby his tentative plan for shaping the future.

Several emotions fell across Dobby's face as he told his tale. And about mid-way through Dobby would every so often twitch and then dart his eyes to the stairs. Harry having watched his twitching for as long as he could let out an exasperated sigh and said, "What is it Dobby?"

"Harry Potter Sir's ms. Grangie is listening on the stairs" Dobby squeaked softly.

The color drained from his face and he squeezed his eyes shut and berated himself for ignoring all of Dobby's warning signs and couldn't help but think, "_Old Mad Eye would have a field day with this. I survive 40 years of war just to let a 13 year old sneak up on me!"_

**~~~A few moments earlier~~~ **

Hermione was awakened by something, while she wasn't sure what she knew she hadn't had a nightmare. While one could never call the dream she was having pleasant she had awakened before it had taken a turn for the worse. She sat on her bed, her knees touching her chest and her chin on her knees, and tried to place the nagging sensation that she was needed somewhere out of her mind. It was a small ghost of a voice telling her this but she couldn't make out the actual words. So she just sat for a moment with her eyes shut listening to her dorm room and the castle surrounding it. Finally she gave up realizing she wasn't going to get back to sleep. She got out of bed and put on her muggle house robe on pocketing her wand as she strode over to her trunk to find a good book. Hermione decided on a roll of parchment and her potions book instead, thinking to herself that she may have woken up due to the knowledge that she was behind in her studies. If only she had a chance to catch up on all her studies, oh well she thought, she knew Professor Snape would be hardest on her.

As Hermione made her way down to the common room she reminded herself to ask Harry about his notes for class they would be better than Ron's if her memories served her right. She was just about to ask herself again how she could have ended up in her 13 year old self when she heard what she thought was some one talking. It was very muffled and she immediately froze on the stair. After a moment during which she withdrew her wand, as if on auto pilot, she cast a specialized spy spell on her self. It was a combination of the dissolutionist charm, a silencing spell and a muffle magic charm. This combination spell could be done silently and was of her own creation. The muffle magic charm masked your magical aura making it harder to be detected by wards, charms, and some one's natural ability to sense them.

Hermione crept down two steps when a thought entered her mind about how paranoid this looked. She in her night clothes clutching parchments and books with one hand and her wand with the other, creeping into the Gryffindor common room under a complicated spying spell just because she thought some one else was in the room.

"_Really_! she told herself, "_You'd think I was back in the war_!"

Hermione crept down a few more stairs until she was finally able to make out that it was Harry speaking but she could still not understand what was being said. She crept closer until she felt a tendril of Harry's magic, surprised, she thought to _herself "How does he even know how to cast that charm, what's going on?"_

Hermione knew that with the spying spell on her she could get a little closer before setting of the proximity spell. So she did until she could make out what he was saying. She still could not see into the common Room but she dare not move any closer. Hermione's grew wide as she listened to Harry's tale. As she listened it became clear that she was not the only one to travel back in time to her younger body. It seemed to her that from what Harry was saying he was from the future as well.

_That's it! , Hermione thought to herself that's why I'm back here , "Harry's spell must have affected me in some way when he touched my hand in the infirmary but the question is how s that possible and an even better question is why?"_

She listened for a while longer till she heard Harry say impatiently, "What is it Dobby?"

When she heard the house elf respond she moved into the common room she stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching Harry rise from the chair in front of the fire and turn to face her.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione raised a hand to stop him.

"Is it true?" she asked. She already new it was but needed to hear it from Harry directly.

A surprised look flashed across Harry's face, this was not the reaction he expected, and she seemed so calm. Looking into her eyes he said, "Yes I'm afraid it is, it was the only way. How much have you heard?"

Hermione's expression was unreadable as she said, "First I need another question answered. How did you bring me back with you?"

Harry's expression could only be described as utter puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment Hermione frowned over that question then said, "I had hopped you could explain how I ended up in our second year when the last thing I can remember is" , Hermione closed her eyes and shudder and when she opened them again there was a tear rolling down her cheek , " Dying."

Harry gasped, the shock he was feeling written all over his features. He reached out for the chair beside him to steady himself. Looking across the room at Hermione he could barley believe what he'd heard.

A feeling of loss and joy rushed over Hermione and she began to faint. Harry's rushed to her side catching inches from the floor. He wrapped her in his arms and they both began to weep softly into each others shoulders.

Harry was crying for he had known he would get a second chance with Hermione but had never anticipated it so soon and so complete.

Hermione on the other hand was weeping for so many reasons she could not put a finger to just one. Shock and dismay over a lost child, joy and elation over a reunited love thought lost and the knowledge they were together again in a time and situation in which they could truly change they're destiny's . It was dizzying for her but here was Harry, her Harry holding her as she had wished he would for what seemed like a lifetime.

They were together again and nothing would tear them apart not if she had anything to say about it.

After a few moments they began to calm and pulled back so they could look into each others eyes. "It's so good to hold you again I don't have the words for the joy in my heart!" tenderly caressing Hermione's cheek.

"When I came up with this crazy plan I never dreamed I'd be holding like this so soon. I didn't even know something like this was possible."

A gently playful smile played across Hermione's face and she reached to brush away a tear from Harry's cheek as she said, "I learned long ago when your with Harry Potter anything is possible."

A tug on Harry's sleeve brought the two of them out of their moment. Harry turned to see an anxious Dobby wringing his hands.

"Harry Potter sir is not upset that his secret was revealed to hi miss Grangie? Dobby is sorry but Harry Potter Sir told Dobby not to be interrupting him"

Harry chuckled, "No Dobby this is a very happy moment!"

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a frown from Hermione. "Harry Potter Sir? What exactly does that mean is he your House Elf?" Hermione asked tersely.

Harry quickly turned back to Hermione, "I'm paying him! Aren't I Dobby?"

Dobby nodded vigorously, "Yes Miss Grangie, Harry Potter sir is paying Dobby much! Almost too much Dobby even gets holidays although Dobby not sure what that be meanin."

At this Harry quirked an eye brow and said, "Do you want another raise Dobby?"

Dobby looked almost frightened and hurriedly said, "No Harry Potter Sir! Dobby no complain Dobby is a very happy House Elf!"

Hermione giggled, "I see everything seems to be in order between you, but what about that pillow case and one overly big sock he's wearing surely you can do better than that."

"Of course we can do better than that, I just wanted to give him time to get used to the idea of being paid before I requested he found himself a real uniform." Harry said reassuringly.

He reached out and patted Hermione's hand and said, "Baby steps love."

Hermione bushed and nodded remembering the abysmal failure that was S.P.E.W.

Laughter in her eyes she said, "You will help me come up with a better acronym this time won't you?"

Harry nodded chuckling then he said taking on a formal tone, "Back to the business at hand."

He stood and helped Hermione stand then started to lead her to a loveseat then realizing how it would look he changed direction and headed for a set of comfortable chairs facing the stair cases this time.

Hermione Blushed when realization dawned on her as to the change in seating choices.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing I did Dobby please save your questions to the end of my story, now where was I." Harry said seriously.

The three of them talked until they began to here stirring coming from the stair cases that led to the Gryffindor boys and girls dorms.

Borrowing parchment and a quill from Hermione Harry quickly wrote a note to Madam Malkins, handed it Dobby with orders to get a proper uniform for someone of his size and new stature.

Dobby nodded and popped away, while Harry and Hermione rose to go to there respective dorms to prepare for the day.

At the bottom of the stairs still holding hands Harry stopped and they embraced. Harry ended the hug with a light kiss on Hermione's cheek and then quickly asked due to a bought of curious embarrassment, "Is this summer to soon to start courting you or for appearances should we wait longer."

Hermione worried her lower lip for a moment then said, "Ask me on your birthday that shouldn't raise too many eyebrows!"

Harry nodded squeezed her hand and said," See you in ten minutes."

Hermione smiled mischievously and said, "Make it thirty!" And took off up the stairs.

**Harry watched her go for a moment then started up his own stairs shaking his head and chuckling. Nothing in his life had ever been simple but this was one time he was glad that for whatever reason fate decided to make things more interesting.**

AN: We both thank you for all the reviews good and bad and ugly. We like all reviews so keep them coming. Life got in the way of this chapter but we will do our best to beat it off with a stick next time. In regard to Fawkes, you have to remember he's supposed to be Dumbledore's familiar which means he can only come to Harry at times when Dumbledore won't be suspicious. A note on Dumbledore he is not evil in this fic, just a well intentioned if manipulative old man trying to do what he thinks is right.


	5. Weasley's Not So Gracful Exit

A.N.

Fox walks onto the stage dressed as Jessica rabbit, a microphone in one hand a cosmopolitan in another. She takes a sip of the drink and the lights dim. Fox placed the drink on a stool that appears beside her. And then she begins to sing, she leans down low and gently caresses one of the audience's faces and Wolf appears dressed like a wolf in a double breasted suit. He grabs fox's hand and spins her to face him. She slides her body up and down his once and says in a husky voice_**, "Should we leave them to the story now?"**_

Wolf grabs the mic from her, kisses her hard and says into the mic,_** "Standard disclaimer nonsense blah blah folks as you can see I'm a little busy so catch you later, on with the story!"**_

Wolf leads fox of stage and she wiggles her fingers in the direction of the audience with a naughty grin on her face. "_**Hope everyone had a happy Halloween!"**_ She says and winks then disappears behind the curtain.

A growl comes from back stage and a squeal and Harry runs out onto the stage with Hermione in tow. And he yells behind him _**"We didn't want to see ALL that guys!"**_

Harry and Hermione come running across stage and as they pass by the microphone you here Hermione say, _**"True but it does give me some ideas!"**_

Harry pauses and looks back at the curtain they left then Hermione and says,_ "Yeah but I don't think I'm THAT flexible."_

Hermione quirk's an eye brow at him and says _**"Not up to the challenge Mr. Potter?" **_

Harry bows to the audience and says_**, "On with the show I've got my honor to defend" **_And they apparate away with a parting squeal from Hermione!

Chapter 5

Weasley's not so graceful exit.

Harry walked distractedly into his dorm. Ron was still asleep; Seamus was just waking up, Dean was toweling his hair apparently just having exited the Wash Room and Neville was packing his School bag. Neville raised a hand and said, "Hiya Harry!" Neville said in his usual timid but cheerful voice. Harry waved a hand in Neville's direction mildly irritated at his cheerfulness so early in the morning.

"Some night you had hero, where you been Harry?" Dean asked half muffled from toweling his hair.

"You know saving the world from something or other." Harry chuckled at Ron's sleepy but spot on imitation of a rather pompous sounding Harry.

_I forgot how they start mornings around here._ Harry thought to himself.

Harry tossed a pillow at Ron's head and heard a thud and groan as it made contact. Harry reached his trunk in time to duck the pillows attempted return to owner. He chuckled as he walked to the wash room with his necessities and shot behind him as he closed the door, "You need to work on your aim ronikins!"

Because of the closed door Harry did not see all the warning signs. Ron Weasley was bloody well mad to say the least. His fists clenched and his face reddened as he heard Harry say the one thing that could ruin a guy's day. His mom's pet name for him Ron's ears burned as the guys laughed at him and he knew full well he was red all over.

Ron forcibly grabbed his things and stormed into the wash room. He saw Harry's things set up as usual, on the far sink and Harry had taken up the far shower. The curtain to Harry's shower was already drawn and the water was running. Ron plopped his things down on the sink farthest from Harry grumbling under his breath as he went. He cocked an eye brow at Harry's shower curtain swearing that he heard him humming a tune he did not recognize. Ron shook his head as he went to his own shower muttering about his mental best friend.

Harry started down the stairs having beat Ron out of the dorm by several minutes. As Harry reached the bottom stair his eyes caught Hermione's and they both stopped and stared at the other. Harry quickly motioned her into a corner and joined her and said, "Not that you don't look radiant but isn't that going to be a bit noticeable?" He said motioning to her now tame hair.

She responded with a smirk, "I could say the same thing about you Mr. Potter!" she said reaching up and tousling his hair. "Besides", she continued, "All I have to say is I stumbled across a spell in the library!"

Harry looked as if he was looking off in the distance for a moment and then slowly his eyes met hers. "How was a goofy kid like me ever lucky enough to get a girl as intelligent and beautiful as you to fall in love with me?" Harry said looking deeply into her eyes.

Hers eyes went wide for but a moment and then she smiled playfully. "Well are you sure I wasn't clever enough to convince you to fall in love with me?"

Harry smiled and chuckled as he grabbed his and Hermione's bags and they started toward the Great Hall. As they left the growing crowd in the common room. Harry leaned close and whispered, "Well luck or cleverness I'm glad it happened."

Hermione flashed Harry a shy smile blushing furiously and Harry smiled back. The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was a mundane discussion of what classes they would be taking next year. The two of them decided to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures, which they both agreed they would explain to Ron as soon as possible. Neither of them wanted anything to do with Professor Trelawney and her questionable study of divination.

They entered the Great Hall and took the nearest seats they could find. They sat next to each other and made sure there was an open seat across the table for Ron. They continued their discussion on next years classes as they filled their plates from the assortment available both paying more attention to their conversation then what they were eating. Harry almost had taken his first fork full of eggs when a panicked look flashed across his face. Turning to Hermione Harry rushed in a frantic whisper, "What's our first class today, I can't remember?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head and whispered back with a laugh in her voice, "Charms!"

Harry smiled and said, "Thank Merlin for your memory,"

Hermione whispered casually reaching for a scone, "actually I peaked at Lavenders schedule"

Just then Ron plopped down gruffly across from them. "Oy! How come you two didn't wait for me this morning?"

Harry's eyes darted to Hermione before looking back to Ron and saying, "Well we were both pretty hungry and we got wrapped up in a discussion about next years classes. Hermione talked me into taking Arithmancy and Runes, and I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be interesting."

As Harry talked Ron had been piling food onto his plate and just stuffed a crumpet into his mouth and said surprised, "wroo dig whraut?" ,turning to look at Hermione with surprise written all over his face.

Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust, "Don't talk with your mouth full Ron. And to answer your question Harry and I discussed the classes offered next year and decided that those two would better Arm him for the future." She said giving Ron a serious look.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, we are in second year, why in the name of Merlin are you worried about our future careers? Besides everyone knows Harry's gonna be a professional Quiditch Player!" Ron said swallowing the Crumpet.

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "I am?" with a bemused look on his face.

As Ron shoveled eggs into his mouth he gave an affirmative nod and said, "Ov corshe yru awr!" Harry just shook his head as he and Hermione brushed bits of eggs of themselves.

"While I haven't ruled that out Ron I'm not sure what career I'm going to try for when school is done. That's still a long way off and besides that's not what Hermione meant."

Ron gave Harry his classic clueless look and said, "Well I can't think of any reason to give up an easy O like Divination!" If you ask me you're both mental and you Harry are letting Hermione affect your thinking!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you mean by that Ronald?" she said heatedly.

Ron sputtered but before he could respond Harry cut in saying, "Thanks Ron that's the nicest thing you ever said about me!"

Hermione and Ron both turned to look at Harry, but Harry just began eating again as if nothing were a miss. Hermione shook her head and turned to her breakfast and began eating. But Harry's silent Prayer that Ron would let it drop was unfulfilled.

"Bloody Hell she'll turn him into a Bookworm!" Ron muttered under his breath too loudly as he went back to his food. He looked up suddenly as all conversation nearby died away and fearfully looked up at Hermione realizing he'd been heard.

Hermione's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She sat her fork down and got up from the table. As she grabbed up her satchel Ron started to speak, "Hermione I…"

But Hermione cut him off quickly with daggers in her words, "Piss off Weasley!" she growled and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry stood and grabbed his own satchel and was about to leave when Ron started to speak again, "What's her….."

But Harry lifted a hand to silence him. Now the entire room seemed to quiet as Harry spoke still standing. "Ron you're a right Git you know that? You never know when to let it go!" Harry then hurried off without another word after Hermione.

Ron watched him go then slumped in his seat trying to disappear, as every eye in the Great Hall was on him.

At the head table Albus Dumbledore Had watched the events unfold with a contemplative expression. He folded his hands as he watched Harry go and thought to himself, _this bears looking into I'll have to keep an eye on this situation. _

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Harry caught up to Hermione near the Charms classroom. As he ran up behind her he noticed her head was lowered and her shoulders were shaking. He grabbed her into a hug, looking around to make sure the corridor was empty, feeling an intense amount of anger at one Ronald Weasley. He rubbed her back a moment and said, "Hermione don't pay that Git any mind!" He heard her giggle and looking down he stepped back to hold her at arms length to see her face. What he saw was not the tears he expected but her eyes dancing with mirth and Hermione biting her lip in an obvious attempt to keep from laughing out loud.

"Ok!" Harry said as he watched her quizzically for a moment. It suddenly dawned on him what she was trying not to laugh about. Harry snickered and said, "Aw bugger, a fine performance that was Miss Granger you even had me going!"

She smiled, desperately wanting to kiss him on the cheek but restrained herself." Why thank you Mr. Potter you seem to have forgotten that you aren't the only one who can be cunning." She said with a sly grin. "But it was very sweet of you to come and check on me and it probably added a bit more legitimacy to my performance." She said softening her tone.

As the two of them turned back to the classroom Harry said, "No thanks necessary Hermione I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Hermione smiled and said, "And I'll always be here for you."

The two of them continued to the classroom and took seats near the front. They affectively avoided Ron for the entire class finishing their work diligently earning several House Points, Harry finishing his work shortly after Hermione every time.

At the end of class the two of them gathered there things and headed towards Transfiguration but on their way there Ron stopped them in the hallway.

"Hey, Hermione I'm sorry I upset you. You know I didn't mean anything by it right?" Ron said to her sheepishly.

Hermione starred at Ron a moment then sighed and said, "I know Ron. It's just something I had to put up with for so long when I was younger that it still bothers me."

"Right, but you can still be a bit mental about classes and such you know. I mean bloody hell you still read up on classes before we even take them. Loosening up a bit would do us all some good, even you!" Ron said with a smirk.

Harry groaned and slapped himself in the forehead while Hermione's face reddened as she took a step toward Ron. "Mental, about my classes huh? Loosen up a bit, really? Well Ronald if you think I'm such a stick in the mud you can check your own homework from now on and you can write your own notes and if you think I'm going to let you copy ANY of my work assignments you've fallen of your broom one to many times! Also being serious about ones classes is not so mental when you need to copy my notes is it. You are an insensitive, ignorant little boy, with the emotional range of a teaspoon! And if you weren't always so worried about Quiditch maybe you'd actually learn something!"

Hermione didn't give Ron a chance to respond she turned on her heel and stalked to the Transfiguration classroom without a glance back.

Harry shook his head as he watched Hermione leave, then turned to Ron and said, "Ron people that live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Harry then turned and headed to the classroom as well.

But Ron Weasley wasn't through dining on his foot. "Some friend you are mate I thought we were friends first what's the deal with you taking her side over mine?" Ron said in a huff.

"It's not like that Ron it's that she's right and your wrong and she's my friend too!" Harry said.

Pfft! "Who's right doesn't matter to mates, mates are supposed to stick together or don't you even understand that?" Ron said his ears turning red. "You've been on my back all day, first you hit my head up against my head board with that cheap pillow shot, then you embarrass me in front of the guys, and now this is the second time you've taken Hermione's side against mine! This is the thanks I get for saving you from your family. Maybe Dursley had the right of it!" One look from Harry and Ron knew he'd taken his ranting too far.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he starred Ron down a moment, "Etui, Weasley we will speak again only when you've had your cranial-anal-ectomy!" Harry said then turned and stalked away to class.

Ron turned to Dean Thomas who had just witnessed the exchange and stood frozen in place watching Harry go, with his jaw hanging open, and asked him, "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Dean shook his head and looked at Ron sympathetically and said, "It means once you get your head out of your arse!"

"He's the one acting like a bloody arse!" Ron said and stormed to class.

Ron sat on the opposite side of the room from Harry and Hermione. Once again they were the first two in class to finish any of the assignments. At the end of class Professor McGonagall asked who in the class had already decided what to take, in classes, next year. Most of the hands went up a few like Dean, Ron, and Seamus was apparently undecided. McGonagall firmly told them, "I suggest to you that have not decided that you do so before the week is out, those of you that have chosen may come up to my desk one at a time and inform me of your decision."

Both Harry and Hermione signed up for the three electives they had discussed. After signing up the two of them went to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat as far away as they could from Ron the same was true for their afternoon History of Magic class and dinner that evening.

After dinner the two of them made their way to the library to do a bit of light research. Hermione's nose was buried in a book at a table by herself while Harry was perusing the many shelves looking for a certain tome. After a while he pulled a book from the shelves and brought it to Hermione. Smirking as he sat down across from her, "You'd think this book would be restricted by the ministry," He said holding the book up. "The History of Azkaban." Harry read. "The entire floor plan of the prison s mapped out for you." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, why would they worry about it? Between the Dementors and the wards they have up they believe there's no chance anyone could escape. They don't think having the floor plan's to the prison is a problem because it's not like you can just pop in or create a port key. They believe they control the only way on or off the island at least according to this." She said gesturing to the book she was reading.

Harry simply nodded then said, "I take it you've already come up with a plan." "Well….. two plans actually." She said.

Harry arched an eye brow and said. "Really? You mean that you've figured out more than one way around the wards in ten minutes?"

"Yes I have, she said smiling, and the first plan is a kind of snatch and grabs using Fawkes. The second is an infiltration type plan using your Metamorphmagus powers." Hermione said proudly.

Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "You mean to tell me that place isn't warded against animal's that can travel by magic?"

"No it isn't", Hermione said, "But to be honest Harry before this moment would have ever considered warding a prison for **Dark **wizards against a Phoenix?"

Harry sighed and said, "No, I wouldn't have. I think we should go with your first plan. The second one has too much potential for something to go badly."

Hermione nodded,"But I still think we should iron out the details of both plans just in case our first try doesn't work." Hermione said in a thoughtful whisper.

It was Harry's turn to nod, "I agree but do you honestly believe were going to get more than one chance at this?"

Hermione's only answer was a look of grim determination sat on her face. The two of them stayed, till the librarian kicked them out, hashing out the details of both plans. By the time they left the library they only thing they had left to do was talk to Fawkes.

They now had a clear plan of how to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban.

The next several days passed without incident even Snape and Malfoy were quite during potions and left Harry and Hermione alone. Of course it may have been the true reason was Harry was once again the hero after killing the Basilisk but what ever the reason it suited Harry just fine. Because the less Harry had to deal with the greasy git and the little ferret the better his days were.

The situation with Ron seemed to have reached a lull. While Harry knew Ron's pride was keeping him from apologizing he knew that he and Hermione needed some distance from Ron while they adjusted to being their younger selves again. Other than Dumbledore, Ron was most likely to catch them in a slip-up. For now the situation was best left alone, at least until the next school year when they could better explain any differences in the way they acted as part of the changes they were going to go through over the summer. Despite all of that a part of Harry still missed his friend and he was sure Hermione felt the same way.

It wasn't until Friday at lunch that something interesting happened. Harry had just started his meal when a regal looking owl landed in front of him drawing more than a few curious looks. Harry relieved it of its parcel and with a curt nod the owl flew away. Harry decided it best to place it in his satchel for later inspection. That night after dinner Harry and Hermione found themselves in the room of requirement, on a comfortable sofa in front of a fire, going over the documents Griphook had sent.

"Well, Harry said with a bit of surprise, it seems that the Dursleys were all very eager to be rid of me. They were very cooperative with the solicitor that Gringgotts sent and they only needed the temptation of a few thousand pounds to go along with it all. They signed the papers emancipating me in the muggle world so that just leaves taking care of things in the magical world. But that will have to wait until we bust out Sirius.

Harry asked, "Have you heard back from you're your folks yet?"

Hermione gave and affirmative nod, "Yes there willing to let you stay for a while and mum is working on dad to get it okayed for you to go on holiday with us. So you might as well say that everything is taken care of on my end," she said with a knowing smirk.

Harry gave Hermione a wry smile, "Has there ever been a time when you Granger women didn't get exactly what you wanted from your husband?"

Hermione simply stuck her tongue out at him and punched him playfully. "We do have ways of making you men see things our way!" She said batting her eye lashes and comically puckering her lips.

Harry shook his head and went back to the scrolls that Griphook had sent. Included in them were; Harry's muggle emancipation, a financial statement for both his trust vault and the main Potter vault as well as an inventory of the Potter Heirlooms vault. Hermione was looking over the Potter stock portfolio which included both muggle and magical companies alike. By the time they were done they knew exactly how much Harry was worth. This was going to be very useful in the future in funding any of their little projects.

The last few weeks of school passed quickly. Ron stayed to himself or spent his time with Dean and Seamus. Harry and Hermione quietly studied and planned out their summer vacation with Hermione's parents, something Hermione had insisted on. The two of them planned to enjoy the fact that they were young again; especially Harry, for whom the first time around had not been exactly pleasant. They also planned the Azkaban Raid, as well as discussing how to get Harry out from under Dumbledore's watchful gaze.

Well least that was the plan for when he was away from school; they knew it would have to appear as though someone was watching out for Harry's safety.

As gullible as the Ministry was there was no way anyone would believe a twelve year old boy could take care of himself. Fudge may be a bloody fool, but he was not so foolish as to let the hero of the wizarding world be out on the street on his own at such a young age. Harry and Hermione believed that Fudge would know such an action would spell the end of his political career. They also had to decide what they were going to tell Hermione's parents and Sirius, once they got him out, as well as how much of it was going to be the truth. Neither Harry nor Hermione believed that full disclosure was wise at this point. With Griphook's approval and a good amount of gold slipped his way, they decided to tell everyone about Harry finding Lily's diary in the heirlooms vault, after Gringgotts had contacted him about his inheritance upon his reemergence in the wizarding world.

All too soon everyone was packing for the journey home, Harry decided to simply incinerate the clothes the Dursleys had given him "out of the goodness of their hearts". Harry almost managed to say that last part with a straight face when discussing what to do with the garments with Hermione. Harry packed the belongings from his original trunk into the one he brought from the future and left his old trunk in the Room of the requirement, after charming the one he brought from future to look like his first one.

A shopping trip to Diagon Ally was planned so that Hermione could get some items she needed to make her life a lot easier also Harry needed a few items he had been unable to bring back with him. Mostly due to the fact that they no longer existed, one of these items was a wand holster made by Olivander, and a Ordering Catalogue from Flourish and Blotts so they could easily get any book that was not already in Harry or Sirius's collections, also it made ordering the next years textbooks much simpler. It also delighted Hermione to be able to get her textbooks within a couple of days of getting her book lists without bothering her parents to take her to Diagon Ally. Despite how much she had changed since growing up the first time a good book was still something she cherished.

After saying their goodbyes to a few friends, they settled into the last compartment on the train. Hermione feeling giddy and nervous with the excitement of the days to come began chattering about how wonderful it would be to see her parents again, the vacation planned for later in the summer, and of course the jail break both the literal one for Sirius and the figurative one for Harry. Harry was smiled sideways at her as she rambled on happily, until she noticed the look on his face. "What?" she asked giggling.

"Oh nothing," he said happily, "just enjoying how you get excited over the simplest of things."

She smiled and leaned onto his shoulder sighed, and continued as though he had not said a word. As the two of them watched the scenery rush past.

A.N.: Sorry the flu and holidays and kids and… well the list goes on and on but I would like to state for the record we will never abandon this story it may take a while every now and then to get a chapter out but we are dedicated to the completion of this story.

Also sometimes the chapter takes a while to get just right, but remember we are only human.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews keep'em coming.

Love and other indoor sports

Fox n Wolf


	6. On the Train and Off Again

AN:

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, characters that go with him.

Last Disclaimer: If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note!

Fox: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!......

………………………….Please…… ~Fox's bottom lip trembles and she gives the sad puppy face~

Wolf puts his arm around her shoulder as she hangs her head.

Wolf: We would love to reach 100 Reviews by chapter 10.

Fox: It's not like I'd a hold a chapter hostage…. ~putting her pinky to her lips as an evil grin spreads across her face~

Wolf: ~nudges fox and she hangs her head and did her best sob putting her hands to her face~ it's just that we'd like to have that many that's all; butt we understand if you are busy and don/t have the time?

On the train, then off again, a Harry Potter Story.

As the train bustled along they just sat there quietly with Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione had finished her excited chatter some time ago and now the two of them were just enjoying the simplicity of a quiet train ride. Their moment was broken however when Ron barged in and saw how they had been sitting and demanded, "What the bloody Hell?"

Harry at first did not respond," Pardon me Hermione do you mind if I take care of this?" he said while moving his arm gently. Hermione nodded and then said firmly sitting up, "Close the door Ron this is between the three of us!"

Ron slammed the compartment doors harder than was necessary. He glowered at them and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat as far away from the other two as possible.

Harry let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. Looking at Ron he asked, "Are you actually going to listen this time or do I need to cast a body bind on you?"

Ron glared at Harry a moment then made a gesture with his hand for Harry to continue.

"You were the first friend I ever had and the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have but sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees."

A puzzled look flashed across Ron's face and Harry continued. "Think about it Ron in one way or another Voldemort has come after me three times already." Harry ignored Ron's wince at Tom Riddles assumed name.

"Hermione pointed this out to me and then asked me if I thought divination would really help with that. She then told me that Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were a big part of warding magic witch you would know about through your brother bill. Wards are how you protect your home." Ron opened his mouth to interrupt and Harry raised a hand to stop him. Ron shut his mouth with an audible snap glaring once again at Harry.

"Everything will be explained Ron just give me time. Not long after Hermione and I decided to take those classes you and I had our falling out so we never had a chance to explain it all to you. Also because of our falling out Hermione and I began spending more time together and ….eerrr…..ummm…"

And just as quickly as Ron's glaring began it ended. His facial expression now could only be described as the proverbial light going on above his red head. He looked at the two of them for a moment and then let out a sigh and said, "So where does this leave me?"

Hermione reached out and took a hold of one of Ron's hands and then one of Harry's. "You're our friend Ron and you'll always be our friend. The things you said hurt, but we are willing to forgive you because that is what friends do" Hermione said.

Letting go of the boys hands she waggled a finger at Ron and said, "But don't make a habit out of it Ronald. I can't and won't speak for Harry, but I can only forgive so many times. If you stop and really think about it the wealth you and I have far out weigh any amount of gold Harry has. And Harry would trade every Knut he owned for what you have but wouldn't wish his life with the Dursleys on anyone, not even Snape."

Ron leaned back into the seat and starred of into space seeming to contemplate what Hermione had said. Harry and Hermione both waited patiently for a while and then watched in amusement as a blush spread from Ron's ears to his face. The blush was not in anger but in embarrassment as he realized what Hermione had meant. He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand looking at the floor apparently at a loss for words.

Finally Ron spoke up, "I never realized Harry, I mean I know how bad it was for you but I guess I always figured the money and fame made up for those gits the Dursleys. I'm sorry if I've been a git, but this is a lot to think about", Ron said with his head in his hands, "It's all so fast; I'll try and write over the summer though." Ron said looking up to both of them and standing.

Harry gave a nod and Hermione a small wave as Ron left the compartment. Harry starred out the compartment doors that Ron had just exited then turned to Hermione.

"Well what do you think did we do the right thing by not telling him?" Harry asked wearily.

Hermione placed a hand on his and said, "Harry, he's just not ready for all this, it's a lot to take in just the little he knows now is enough to make him stress, he's still a kid remember? Let him enjoy his innocence while he can, Merlin knows its going to be taking from him soon enough."

Harry nodded and leaned his forehead onto Hermione's, "As always you are correct."

Hermione giggled and they resumed there previous seating. "You better believe it Mr. Potter!" Hermione said smiling as she snuggled back into Harry's arm. Harry chuckled and they resumed watching out the window as the train finished its last leg of the journey to Kings Cross station.

~~~~Kings Cross Station~~~~~

Harry and Hermione watched the end of year bustle with amused expressions. The rushing parents, the boisterous students and animals all made such a happily mundane scene the two could not help watching. They had already made there goodbyes with the Weasley's and had met Neville's imposing Gran formally when they spotted Hermione's parents waiving to them. As they walked over to the Grangers Harry whispered to Hermione, "It doesn't matter what age I am every time I meet Augusta Longbottom I feel like a child!" Hermione giggled and nodded in silent agreement as they reached her parents.

The Grangers embraced Hermione and they turned to Harry, and Hermione said, "Harry these are my parents Doctors Dan and Emma Granger. Mum, Dad this is Harry Potter."

Harry stepped forward smiling and shook their hands saying to each of them, "Doctor Granger, pleasure to meet you"

They shook hands and then Hermione's mum said with a smile," Harry please call us Dan and Emma.

"Yes Harry please, we're only doctor's Granger at the office." said Dan after watching his wife and Harry interact.

"Yes sir," Harry replied respectfully.

Dan made a point of looking around then looked back at Harry and said, "I'm not old enough to be sir yet and my dad's not here, so unless you want me calling you kid all the time I suggest we keep it to Dan." He said with a chuckle.

Harry smiled as a wave of nostalgia washed over him; he remembered that he and Dan had almost the same exact by play when Hermione had introduced him as her boyfriend at the end of their 6th year the first time around.

Harry cut his eyes to Hermione and saw her's glistening, knowing she was remembering the same moment in there past.

Harry and Dan put the trunks onto a trolley along with Hedwig's cage. Harry volunteered to push the trolley knowing Hermione would love the chance to catch up with her parents a little before they reached the car.

As Harry watched the three grangers while he followed behind, he took in Hermione's parents.

Dan with his broad shoulders and dark brown curly cropped hair and light blue eyes, he seemed to tower over Hermione and Emma but was in reality only about 6 foot tall

. And Emma with her long straight light brown hair neatly tucked into a pony tail and her dark brown eyes that showed where Hermione got hers. Emma had her arm around her daughter's shoulders and still had her in height by a good 6 inches.

Harry followed them to the car and then helped Dan get the trunks into the boot. Looking to make sure no one was watching he released Hedwig and told her to fly to Hermione's Home and to wait for him there.

He climbed into the car with the others buckled his seat belt and looked up to see Emma giving him a curious look. She stared at him a moment then asked, "Harry if you don't mind me asking won't your family be missing you this summer?"

Harry looked at his lap as if it held answers, then with a lost look as if to silently plead he was saying this right, he began. Mrs. Granger", sorry I mean Emma, he said at her look, "Ad you know my family died the night I was attacked by the wizard Voldemort."

"And the relatives", Harry said emphasizing the last word; "I've been forced to live with, neither like me, nor magic in there home. In fact nothing would please them more if I never came back." Harry said this with no malice in his voice, as if he were stating facts from a text book.

Emma looked on during Harry's speech with a mixture of sorrow and outrage. She reached over and touched Dan's arm, causing him to turn and look at her. Something unspoken passed between the two and then Dan nodded before turning to look at Harry with a scowl on his face.

"Harry I want you to answer me honestly, are your relatives abusive?" Dan asked. Though he was scowling Dan's voice was gentle with a note of concern.

Harry regarded the window as if he could see the events of his life with the Dursleys being played out in its tinted reflection. He then turned to Dan and began what he knew was a necessary conversation.

"Saying they were abusive is a bit harsh they were more like bullies. Most of the time they just ignored me when they weren't treating me like a slave. Yes, there was some hitting but most of the hitting I received was from Dudley, and I don't believe its entirely there fault,' Dan opened his mouth to interrupt but Harry held up his hand then continued, "not that I'm saying I was deserving of it, at all but as I stated earlier, I was forced to live there, as they forced to have me there. Granted they didn't try to make the best of the situation, but seeing as how they are the only blood relatives I have left, I want to try and give us both a little happiness and we are happier apart. To be honest I'm rather glad to be shut of them, and I know they are just as happy at the thought of never seeing me again. I don't plan on giving them another thought."

Dan looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment before nodding, his scowl gone by now. "That's very mature of you Harry and we all will respect those wishes. But if you ever change your mind and need to talk about it, we are here for you." Dan said turning back to start up the car.

In the time it took to get to the Granger home Harry relearned things about the grangers , some he had forgotten others he'd not thought about in so long they needed refreshing anyway. So even though he'd heard most of it before, for Harry it was a pleasant car ride.

They talked about Emma's new found love of aerobics' on tape and in person at her Gym.

Dan excitedly chatted to any one about the old book he found in an antique store that had sparked an interest in boxing. He had bought a small assortment of exercise equipment at Emma's encouragement. This reminded Harry that unlike the Dursey's his future in-laws had a knack and love of being fit. They prided themselves on keeping healthy without becoming obsessive. Harry looked down at himself, that would come in handy over this summer seeing as how he'd be staying with them.

Hermione noticed Harry's line of sight and remembered something he had asked her to talk to her family about. Turning to her mother she asked, "Mum is it alright if Harry joins us in the morning for our run?

"Of course he can and I'm sure your father would love a sparring partner for his new hobby." She looked over to Dan for reassurance and he nodded. "Sounds like fun" he said sincerely.

Harry shot Hermione a conspiratorial look and then smirked and said, "OK sounds great but only if you promise to take it easy on me Dan!"

Hermione shot him a dark look then leaned close and whispered in a 'no nonsense' tone, "If you use Ti Chi on my father your next sparring match will be against me!"

Harry paled and said in a quick weak whisper, "Yes dear!"

The two of them lapsed into a contemplative silence while Dan and Emma continued telling the two teens what they had been up to over the year whilst Hermione was at school.

They had just turned onto the street the Grangers lived on when Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "That's not that bad of an idea you know."

Hermione looked at Harry quickly and whispered, "What isn't a bad idea?"

"The two of us sparring", he whispered, "It will help keep our skills sharp. You do remember what Master Chuan said about Practice don't you?" Harry said softly.

Hermione nodded and looked thoughtful, "While my parents are at work and after we put up the wards." She said firmly.

Harry gave a nod then squeezed her hand reassuringly.

At that moment the car stopped and they realized they were in Hermione's drive way already.

The Granger Home was a beautiful two story brick in a neighborhood that showed the wealth of a person without being tacky. The lush grass front yard was well manicured with small shrubs surrounding a white columned front porch in the Tudor style. The fence for the back yard was built more for privacy than to keep anything out. There was a beautiful array of trees in the front to give the illusion of only a porch to be seen from the street. The drive way was in a large u shape cutting to right in front of the steps to the porch. A three car Garage was the only true extravagance of the structure. It was built into the side of the home and looked to be able two hold 4 SUV's comfortably and a small apartment was above it.

Harry stared for just a moment at the expanse of the home as long as he felt appropriate. He remembered the home but always tried to keep in the back of his mind the importance of not changing too much of this time _**at least not yet **_he thought.

He helped bring their things inside, again showing appropriate awe as Hermione pointed out a few things here and there.

It was a 4 bedroom home, one being turned into an office since it was on the 1st floor. They told Harry that he would be staying in the second room on the right after the stairs, which happened to be right across from Hermione's room. Hermione showed Harry the house as they had agreed would be necessary.

She walked him through the downstairs pointing out the sitting room, the library, the office, the dining room and the kitchen and the door to the cellar. Then they went upstairs and she pointed out her parent's room, the bathroom, the door to the attic, her room, then showed Harry to his room.

The walls were painted a neutral color with tasteful scenic paintings; the curtains were also a neutral color. A very soft looking double bed was in one corner of the room with a blue comforter on it; at the foot of the bed against the same wall was a rather new looking desk. On the wall across from the bed was the wardrobe Harry remembered from the first go round and the door to the room's walk in closet.

Dan appeared at the door with Harry's trunk and said, "Where would you like me to put this so you can unpack, we keep Hermione's in the attic when she's not using it."

"Err" Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd prefer to keep mine with me if it's alright?"

"No problem Harry I'll just put it over here by the wardrobe and if you change your mind we can put it in the attic for you." said Dan.

As Dan set the trunk by the wardrobe Harry smiled and said "Thanks"

"Dinner will be in a short while so you two don't take too long, ok?" Dan said as he walked out of the room.

The two waited a moment to hear his footsteps retreating down the stairs then turned to each other.

Hermione turned to Harry with a smile on her face and said "Isn't it great seeing them again?"

"Yes it is", Harry said still starring at the door. He looked around the room for a moment then back to Hermione. As a sly smile played across his lips he said, "Remember the last time we were alone in this room?"

"Harry! Really, I'm only 13." She said innocently.

Harry snorted, "Yes and the event I'm talking about is only 5 years away!"

"Well!" She said in a sultry voice sauntering up to him she pressed her body against his and ran a hand up and down his shirt covered chest, "It sounds to me like"

She leaned in close and whispered huskily in his ear, "You'd better get used to cold showers for a while." She turned on her heel and left a shell shocked Harry Potter standing in the Grangers guest room alone.

He stood there a moment and then shook his head to clear it and yelled, "Why you!!!"

And ran after Hermione.

Hermione squealed and charged down the stairs Harry fast on her heels. He caught her in the living room where an all out tickle fight began.

Finally gasping for breath Hermione cried, "I yield, I yield!!!!"

Harry helped her up and they both flopped onto to the sofa. He turned to her and grinning like a mad man said, "And don't you forget it!"

"Oh trust me I don't forget much" She said arching an eyebrow at him and crossing her arms across her chest.

Harry smiled and waved it of saying, "I concede the point."

"But we do need to be more mindful of our behavior around my parents, at least until we have a chance to talk with them." Hermione said turning serious.

Harry snorted and said, "I can't wait to see how you are going to break this one to them." He continued "Mum, Dad I'm from the future…."

As he trailed of Harry just shook his head.

Hermione reached over and patted his knee. "Harry that's good but I think you should add some more too the end of that when you explain to my parents how you brought me back from the future." Hermione said with a straight face.

"Yeah you're right…." Then Harry's eyes bugged out as his head shot her direction and he exclaimed shocked, "Wait! What?"

Hermione held her serious expression a full minute before bursting into a fit of giggles.

In between Hermione's gasps and giggles Harry scowled at her

"Ooh you!" Harry said.

Harry then stuck out his bottom lip and put on a hurt face, and Hermione forgot her giggles and went to his side. She took his hands and said, "Awe poor baby you're just having an off day." Then with a quick look around she gave his a chaste hug.

Harry leaned back on the settee and said, "I'm just out of practice I've missed our playful banter."

He then stood and offered his hand to Hermione to go in for dinner.

As the next two weeks past Harry fell into a comfortable routine with the Grangers.

Up early every morning for a 2 miles run, which for Harry was more of a walk, as he started to get his body into shape.

Then the Grangers and Harry would make and clean up after breakfast, followed by Dan and Emma going off to work at their dental practice.

Then the two teens would find somewhere around the house for them to do their over the summer work for school. That would last about two hours. Then they would work on the wards on the house and escape plans in case of an attack for about 3 hours.

They'd break for lunch for thirty minutes and then on to 2 hours of exercising and reacquainting their bodies with the strenuous work of Chen style Ti Chi Chuan, which most of the time they just referred to as Ti Chi so as not to give away their style.

They would stop an hour before Dan and Emma were to come home to make themselves and their practice area look presentable. After seeing how out of shape Harry was they decided to push back the Azkaban infiltration by two weeks.

A week into the summer a trip to an optometrist was scheduled after Emma caught him squinting at the tele one night. This landed Harry a more stylish set of frames and a few boxes of contacts, which lucky for him came with a pamphlet of directions.

Everything seemed to be going great until two weeks into the summer.

Harry and Hermione were sparring in the backyard.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out as he pushed a punch toward Hermione, Hermione bent backward as the spell streaked past leaving her unharmed. Then she twisted her body in a move to spin and pushed her arm in between her legs mid spin, not to hit Harry but to send a stunner his way while still in motion.

As they continued their sparring Harry commented, "You know it's fortunate that the ministry hasn't developed a way to detect wandless magic yet!"

Hermione snorted as she ducked a cutting curse from Harry and said while striking out a kick, "It's more likely that it is fortunate I found that cloaking ward that masks the use of magic! Remember that thing that happened with dobby when you met? Besides the ministry is far too cocky to even think a muggle born could do wandless magic, never mind put up the wards to block them from finding anything out. The underage magic use detection charms are only designed to pick up spells and charms they know we would learn in school. Technically speaking", she said ducking a kick and blasting Harry with a banishing curse, "We could brew every potion in our text books on my front lawn and until some one reported us to the ministry they'd be none the wiser.

Harry leapt into the air and sent a blasting curse at Hermione's feat which she did a marvelous back flip to avoid then sent a cutting curse at Harry.

Normally Harry would have easily dodged this, but some movement at the backdoor distracted him momentarily which he paid for by taking the curse to his right shoulder.

The impact of the spell spun him in mid air and the wound was compacted by the fact that Harry landed none to gracefully breaking his arm in three places.

Hermione screamed, "Harry!", and ran to his side reaching him just as a shadow fell across them both. Hermione looked up to see the white face of her mother. Harry opened his eyes, grimacing, to see Emma and Hermione's ashen faces looking at him.

Just then Dan raced out with the phone in one hand and a large looking first aid kit in the other. As he reached them he asked, "Do we need and ambulance?"

"No!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison, panic in there voices.

Hermione summoned the phone from her fathers hand without thinking and ensured he had not made a call before placing it on the grass beside her.

She looked at Harry with unshed tears in her eyes, "oh, Harry I'm so sorry, remember this will hurt brace yourself" she said as she placed her hands above his wounds.

Her hands and his arm were surrounded by a blue glow and Harry grimaced again. As the cut sealed seemingly of its own accord their was a snapping and cracking sound of bones realigning as Harry's mangled arm returned to its proper shape.

Emma let out a strangled cry and placed her hands over her mouth as she watched intently. Dan's reaction was far less noisy as he swallowed suddenly finding his mouth quite dry, he dropped to one knee and put a hand on his wife's shoulder watching what the two considered a young boy going through this obviously painful process.

As the glow faded Harry sat up gingerly moving his now healed arm to his lap slowly. He looked down and wiggled his fingers, looking up he smiled weakly yet reassuringly at Hermione.

"Good as knew like just like every time before! And it wasn't your fault Hermione; I let myself get distracted when your mum and dad came out onto the porch." He said gently reaching out to give her a soft one armed hug. Hermione leaned in returning the hug being careful not to bump against his arm.

Harry looked past Hermione's shoulder at her parents.

"Err! I suppose we should have a chat." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

Dan eyed Harry for a moment, "You would be correct to say the least Harry!"

After Hermione stood Harry looked at Dan and asked, "I know this is going to seem odd but would you mind terribly putting my arm in a sling?"

Dan gave Harry a quizzical look, "But I thought Hermione fixed it?" he said.

Harry nodded and said, "Well she did but its still necessary for me to give the bones a few days to strengthen," He repressed a shutter as he continued, "And it wouldn't be a

bad idea for Hermione and I to brew a potion called Skelegrow!"

Emma chimed in at this point, "why did you shutter when you mentioned the potion is it painful?"

As Dan began putting the sling on Harry, he responded, "Yes it is painful, but it also taste pretty bad."

Emma shrugged, "oh come now! How bad can it be?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry responded rather seriously, "Ever tried swallowing; liquefied, warm, Mongolian Yak Shit?"

Dan paused and shot a glance at his wife who looked shocked beyond words.

Then all at once everyone started laughing.

AN

Next chapter will be out sometime after the holidays, Have a happy holidays.

If cordless phones weren't in A England in 92 we apologize it just worked for the story.

For more on the type of martial arts we are using in this story see our bio page.

We will not be explaining it in detail in the story.

Chen style Ti Chi Chuan

This is Harry and Hermione's martial arts form. As you can see with the hands movements we chose this style because of how useful yet subtle it would be for Harry's many needs in battle. Also because it would be very easy to incorporate magic into this form of Ti Chi due to its dedication to the ebb and flow of energies in ones body. And the meditation involved also this is one of the few forms that while accomplishing these things also has varying weapons uses depending on the person's size, abilities and weapons of choice. We spent hours searching martial arts forms on the internet until we found this form which will suit our purposes for Harry. Hermione is joining him in the form as she will be involved in a few scuffles herself. The biggest thing that made us choose this form was that it looked more than any others like one that could have been created by a wizard.


	7. The Story

AN:

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, characters that go with him.

Last Disclaimer: If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note!

AN

Fox walked out onto the stage with a somber expression on her face. She was dressed in a black dress with a slit up to there. And said I am sorry to inform you that it is a new year and for those of you a year older already all I have to say is.

Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!

Streamers fell from the ceiling and fox caught a top hat and cane from wolf off stage and began a dance a ragtime set similar to something from "Chicago".

Soon after the tapping started there were cricket noises coming from the audience and her dance slowed then stopped.

Putting her hand over her eyes she tried to see out into the audience and saw one man drooling and cat callingand all the other seats empty.

She plopped her hat back onto her head and sulked of stage.

Then wolf came of the other side of the stage in a bathrobe and a mug of coffee, he walked to center stage and said, "Hope you all had a great holiday season and now that fox has gotten that out of her system on with the show!"

Chapter 7

The Story

Harry and the Grangers had moved into the sitting room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the sofa and Dan and Emma were sitting in two comfortable chairs facing the two youngsters. Their was an awkward moment of silence with furtive glances to the others in the room as if no one knew quite what to say.

Finally Dan broke the silence, He looked at Harry and said, "So what was that in the backyard?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and said, "We were just practicing….."

Dan broke in, "Please don't insult my intelligence by saying you were practicing for school." He said heatedly.

Harry smiled a warm and genuine smile. "Wouldn't dream of it Dan."

Dan's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"I was going to say we were practicing a mixture of magical and physical combat training. Most often utilized by a few Asian wizards in the Late 11th century."

The shocked expressions on Dan and Emma's faces would have been comical at most any other time. But at this time both Harry and Hermione felt it would show a severe lack of judgment to even hint at levity.

It was Emma who responded first, "Why would two children need to know something so dangerous?"

Harry looked Emma and said with a lift of one eyebrow, "Would you prefer the long or short answer to your question?"

Emma thought for a moment, then said, "I would like the short version please but reserve the right to ask for the log version later."

Harry Nodded and said, "Ok, the short version it is. Hermione and I have come back in time to prevent the death of everyone we care about in a war that will consume roughly 80% of the world's population."

Dan and Emma sat there dumfounded for a moment. Then after glancing at each other Dan said to Harry, "I think we need the longer version now rather then later."

Hermione nodded silently and conjured a book and a cauldron and with a look at Harry with some sympathy a tea set for the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm going to get the Skelegrow potion to brewing right over here because Harry needs to take it as soon as possible. And mom that's our favorite peppermint tea with a little zip thrown in to help keep everyone alert since its getting so late I figured the bisquits would help tied us over till we can have a late dinner."

Hermione stood and walked the cauldron and book over to a sturdier table and she asked Harry for his trunk for the ingredients she would need.

She'd be in the room during the telling of the story within ear shot and eye sight and could come over the moment the potion was to a point where she could leave it.

Harry's trunk appeared near Hermione with a small pop. Something poked its head over the top slightly startling Hermione and her parents. Emma pointed and shouted "What's that?"

Having never seen a House elf before she took the offensive at Dobby's appearance but settled when Hermione responded to the thing in a calm and loving voice.

Hermione said, "You startled me Dobby, no stop hitting yourself its ok"

Dobby stopped then the bashing of his head against the side of the trunk his eyes lolling slightly and gave Hermione a drunken smile.

"Dobby is being very sorry for scarring everyone, Dobby only meant to help Mister Harry Potter and his Grangy." Dobby said shaking of the beating he had given himself.

Hermione rattled off potions ingredients as Harry proceeded to explain Dobby to Dan and Emma, Dobby who had by this time poofed a small piece of parchment and a quill and was jotting down things.

After an explanation of house elves Harry launched into his story.

He glossed over his life leading up to Hogwarts, than he touched on the events of first and second year, which the Grangers found interesting hearing from another perspective other than Hermione's.

He then began to tell them off his adventures during his third, fourth and fifth year with an occasional kibitz from Hermione.

By this time it was time for dinner and Hermione had gotten the potion to the point where all was left to waiting and returned to join the group.

Harry asked Emma if it was alright if Dobby made dinner for them that night. She was unsure at first but after a moments thought relented as she realized she did not want to miss any of the story Harry and now Hermione were telling.

As Dobby made his bows and thanks to all for allowing him be of service, he rather joyfully scampered to the kitchen. After Harry watched him go he turned back to Dan and Emma and proceeded to start his explanation of sixth year.

"Which brings us to the summer of sixth year" ,Harry said after taking a sip of tea.

"I arrived at the Dursleys in a depression that seemed to be slowly consuming me. After the orders threats the Dursleys seemed content to ignore my existence to the point where I was neither addressed nor fed. It wasn't that they were starving me mind you I just simply wasn't eating and they could have cared less anyway."

Harry continued but averted his eyes as the concern on the elder Grangers faces were interrupting his train of thought.

"After a couple of days the only times I got out of bed other than to take a trip to the loo for a drink of water or to use the facilities was to write an extremely short note to Remus so the order wouldn't bother me or the Dursleys."

Harry once again returned his gaze to the Grangers feeling able to look at them directly without their concern straying his thoughts. He wanted this to be an honest recounting of events even though some upcoming details would be hard for them to take.

Harry went on, "All I ever wrote was, I'm fine Dursleys behaving ,then signed it." An odd look came over Harry's face as he continued.

"This all went on for another three weeks, Hermione will have to fill what happened in the fourth week because by that point I was so weak I passed out." Harry said turning to Hermione.

Looking into Harry's eye's Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze and turned to help the tale along.

"I recovered rather quickly from the curse that hit me in the ministry and I was only on a medical potion for another two or three days after returning home. By the third week I was writing everyday and was getting extremely worried. For as Harry stated he wasn't writing anyone but Remus and he did forget to mention he wasn't even opening other mail. I was starting to worry about him but was also on edge because the three of us were arguing about weather or not I would be returning to Hogwarts the following year. When I pointed out that in September in the wizarding world I would legally be an adult", she turned to her father blushing, "Well lets just say you didn't take it very well dad."

Dan Granger arched an eyebrow at his daughter and said, "I should say not!"

"About four weeks into our summer holidays Hedwig showed up with a letter one night. I quickly let her in the window and took the letter from her. The letter contained only one word in a messy scrawl that was barley legibal as Harry's writing.

Help!" Hermione said simply.

"I was a little upset but I finally convinced you two to take me to Little Whining to find Harry. When we got to the house Mr. Dursley was rather rude to me and I'm afraid you lost your temper daddy. To make a long story short we got into the house and found Harry in Horrible shape. He was malnourished and passed out on the floor of his room which had the smell off someone being neglected. We gathered Harry and his belongings and brought him back here to nurse him back to some form of health."

At this point Emma interrupted, "Wouldn't that Order of the Pheonix that you mentioned that was guarding his house have come and tried to take him back or at least stopped us when we left with him?" Her mother asked with some concern.

"One would think that but Remus Lupin was on guard that day and he had no intention of stopping us. Because of the fact that Dumbledore had specifically told him not too remove Harry from the Dursleys house he couldn't, but as far as he was concerned that left a loop hole for us. As a point of fact it was Remus who had written the note and not Harry. Shortly after we arrived with Harry, Remus showed up with Maddam Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I quickly filled her in on Harry's life at the Dursleys and the condition in which we found Harry. I begged for her help when they showed up to take him away because I knew at least one member of the order had to know Harry's condition."

"That mad eye moody fellow?" Dan asked out of curiosity not meaning to interrupt. "That fellow with the magical eye that can see through things?"

Hermione nodded in response and said, "Yes, and if he knew then Professor Dumbledore most definitely knew! It turned out that Dumbledore himself came to get Harry. He arrived while Madam Bones was examining Harry who was still not responsive. The two of them had a huge argument over what was best for Harry that became so heated I was afraid spells would start flying. But before it could escalate to that point Dumbledore relented on the condition that only Auror's already in the Order would guard our home while Harry was there was recovering. And that he himself would be the one to put up the wards protecting this house. What followed was the most peaceful and normal summer that Harry had ever had."

She frowned at her father, "You even got him interested in whacking little white balls into holes. Some time around Harry's birthday we started dating. And later in the year, by the time the Yule Holidays rolled around Harry asked the both of you for your blessing in asking me to marry him."

Dan and Emma both looked stunned and this time Hermione did giggle. Dan frowned and said, "Just how old are you two supposedly?"

"Well" ,Harry said slowly, "Hermione was almost thirty five but I had just turned 59"

Harry said looking down as if inspecting his lap.

Dan said, "That doesn't make any sense unless……."his voice trailed off and he began to give Harry a very dark look.

"DAD!" ,Hermione said low but very firmly, so much so that Dan couldn't help but look over at his little girl.

What he saw shocked him more than anything he had seen or heard so far this day. Sitting where his thirteen year old daughter had been sitting telling him, up until this point what he had believed to be the wildest fabrication he thought a child could ever make up, was a full grown woman defending the man she loved. It wasn't that Hermione had changed in appearance in the slightest: it was her posture, her tone, the look on her face and the look in her eyes. It was something her had seen only once before when Emma had defended him to her father after he had refused to resign from the service. His little girl like this shook him to his core and the only thing he could think to say was, "Please continue?"

Shortly thereafter Dobby served dinner in the dining room. And they all agreed to put the story on hold until the end of the meal. For the first time since Hermione had been able to string words together to form sentences the Grangers ate in silence

After dinner Harry and Hermione picked up the story where they had left it. They told of sixth year. Harry's special classes with Dumbledore; Learning of Tom Riddle's past; learning of the creation of and what a Horcruxe was, they also gave a few details of how they're relationship developed over the year before Harry proposed. Harry's proposal, and then how Dumbledore had died during an attack on the castle at the end of the year.

They talked of how the two of them figured out how Tom Riddle had hidden his Horcruxe's in different places in the world where he had traveled. They talked of finishing their seventh year; they talked of the many victories of Voldemort, they told of the deaths of their many friends, the birth and loss of their child, and the day they lost the two of them. Finally when it came to the telling of the day Harry lost Hermione all they would say was she was captured tortured and killed with no details no matter how they were pressed. And all that Harry would say about the Death Eater that had captured and tortured Hermione was that Harry had captured the man and avenged her death.

Harry gave a overview of the many battles fought till he finally defeated Voldemort. He glossed over the awards and ceremonies and jobs offered him and told of the discovery of the ritual Voldemort had performed and what it was doing to the planet.

"And so" ,Harry said many hours later, "to sum up, we had defeated Tom but lost the war. Or at least the victory was hollow. The price had been too high and was mounting and their was nothing we could do to stop it. The choices were watch every sentient race descend into extinction or time travel. So I came back."

He looked at Hermione taking her hand in his "Hermione's return was a happy accident, we haven't really thought about it or how it happened or researched it but to be completely honest I really don't think I care I'm just glad she is here."

Dan and Emma had neutral expressions on their faces and then Dan asked the first question. As Emma refilled each of their cups with the new tea that Hermione had conjured a few seconds previous Dan asked, "Well is there anyway you can prove it?"

Harry smiled and said, "As a matter a fact there is." He produced a piece of parchment and placed it on the coffee table and waved a hand over it and said loudly, "Ageis!"

"The spell I just cast on this parchment has turned it into a magical device that will reveal anyone's true age once the right component is added."

"Which is?" Dan asked.

"One drop of blood" Harry said as he conjured a small knife, which he then used to prick his finger. Holding his finger over the parchment he allowed one drop to fall onto the page.

Scrolling red letters began to appear on the page as the drop was absorbed. Harry picked up the parchment and Handed it to Dan and Emma it read:

_**Harry James Potter Head of houses Gryffindor, Potter, and Black. **_

_**Titles Lord, Baron, Duke.**_

_**Born July 31**__**st**__** 1980**_

_**Physical age 12**_

_**Magical age 64**_

Dan looked up from the parchment puzzled, " I thought you said you had just turned 59 when you came back?"

"What do you mean? I had just turned 59." Harry asked equally puzzled

"This says your 64!" he said poking the parchment.

Hermione said, "Let me see that"

She studied it for a moment then said,

"One drop of blood" and used the conjured small knife, to then prick her finger. Holding her finger over the parchment she allowed one drop to fall onto the page.

Scrolling red letters began to appear on the page as the drop was absorbed. Hermione starred at the parchment and as she did she worried her bottom lip. It read:

_**Hermione Jane Granger Mistress of houses Gryffindor, Potter, and Black. **_

_**Titles Lady, Baroness, Duchess.**_

_**Born September 19 1979**_

_**Physical age 13**_

_**Magical age 41**_

Her eye's suddenly flew open wide and her eye brows nearly disappeared. She turned to Harry, as she absently handed the parchment to her parents, and cried loudly, "Time turners!"

"The time turners we used in Asia to help us master Chuan style Tia Chi!" She said excitedly.

Harry looked thoughtful a moment then said, "Makes sense we relived enough time to age us that much."

Hermione however was undeterred and in full lecture mode began to explain Time Turners and all they had to offer the magical community.

Smiling Emma turned to Harry and asked, "She never grew out of that did she?

Harry snorted shook his head no and said, "But she did learn to control it."

Hermione distracted by the comments stopped her lecture and playfully punched Harry in his good arm and said, "I Believe Mr. Potter its time for your Skelegrow! ,she said looking at her watch.

Harry Pulled a face and asked playfully, "Always have to have the last word don't you?"

"Of course!, "she said standing to get the potion with mirth in her voice. "I'm a woman aren't I?"

Dan and Emma sat starring at the parchment having watched the interaction between Harry and Hermione and seen Hermione saunter off to get the potion. Their attention quickly changing as the little to and fro finished.

They weren't sure what to say Hermione had Titles yet she wasn't married to Harry in this life yet. Harry was older than both of them magically and that confounded them most of all.

Harry recognizing the looks on the elder Grangers faces excused himself to hermione's side mumbling something about Skelegrow and taking his medicine.

Emma raised her eyes and let go of her edge of the parchment to eye her daughter and Harry. Hermione was humming to herself as she poured a ladle full of some whitish thick steaming liquid into a goblet she had conjured out of thin air as Harry stood starring at the concoction with a defeated look on his face.

Could this really all be true Emma thought to herself, could she have missed her chance to help her little girl grow up?

Despite the fact that she appeared to be merely a 13yr old girl she had the mental capacity of a middle aged woman? Emma thought to herself.

She reached out and grasped Dan's hand in her's then turned to him with unshed tears. In a hushed tone Emma said "Darling its out of our hands she is all grown up, all we can do now is support them both."

Dan whispered back, " I know but I don't have to like it. I didn't think I would have to face losing her like this for several more years." He turned and looked at Emma.

"Do you still think we made the right choice when we let her become part of the magical world. Emma looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Yes, from what they told us that war against Tom Riddle and his followers spilled over into our world. And he and his followers took great pleasure in killing of non-magical people like us by the thousands. I also believe that they would have had a way to know that Hermione was magical even if we didn't let her go to Hogwarts. Which means that would have made us an even bigger target. Not the mention it would have made Hermione deny a big part of who she is. You saw how much she changed last year, she finally started coming out of her shell and she even made two very good friends that we now know stuck with her through hick and thin." Glancing in Harry and Hermione's direction she continued, "And she even found love." She looked back at Dan, "What about you how do you feel about it?

Dan looked thoughtful and said, "I agree with you on everything you said on an intellectual level. But a big part of me wants to write the whole thing of as a bad idea, pack the four of us up leave the country and disappear."

"The four of us go, even Harry huh?" Emma asked with a half smile.

Dan nodded as he looked at his and Emma's intertwined hands. "As much as I want to fight that more than anything else, I know he is now a very important part of her life.

Even without the time travel that poor kids been through hell. And despite my reservations I know that Hermione would never give her love away easily he would have to be truly deserving of her love." He sighed as he looked back down at their hands.

"I Just feel as if she doesn't need me anymore." Dan said in almost a whisper.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him. "That's not true daddy I'll always need you, I just need you in a different way now!" Then she threw her arms around his neck in a patented Hermione hug.

Dan said , "I know petite âme its just a lot to take in all at once and so much will have to change because of it."

They talked for a few more hours before retiring for the night.

To Dan's eternal relief without even being asked Hermione and Harry went to their separate bedrooms. While he was beginning to accept things he was not quite ready to deal with that aspect of his new found reality.

As he and Emma were settling in for the night he asked, "What do you Honestly think about all this?"

Emma scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest and began talking.

"A part of me wants to be strong for Hermione and believes it to be true because she would never deceive us in such a horrible way. But the part of me that has watched over her, watched her take her first step, read her first book….."

The tears began to well up and fall from her eyes streaming down her cheeks as she continued. "….Hear her say her first word and dropped her of for her first day of school. This part of me is wanting this all to be a horrible nightmare and to wake up in the morning and she's still only 13 and has never had to go through dying, losing a child, war and all those other horrible things, that she'll still run to us when she has a nightmares.

Dan just held her not knowing what to say. As his own tears began to fall the two of them held each other and softly cried themselves to sleep.

They cried for Hermione's loss of innocence, the sacrifice of her childhood and they cried for Harry for all the things he had lost and endured to save an uncaring world. Finally their sorrow disappated and a new emotion took hold just ad sleep claimed them, determination.

Subconsciously the two eldest grangers made a decision based on that determination, they would support Harry and Hermione come what may, and make sure that the two youths still took the time to live their lives to the fullest everyday.

AN Thanks for all the wonderful reviews sry about the slow down on the last two chapters but it was necessary. Now that we told the whole story to some one we will only have to say "Harry told his tale with the help of Hermione" so you won't have to sit through that again. There will be more action in a few chapters we promise.

We have read a lot of time travel fics while the majority are very well written I cannot recall any story dealing with this particular aspect, namely a parents true to life reaction to Hermione and Harry's trials. Hope you liked it, review please!

FoxNWolf


	8. The Busy Day Part One

AN:

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, characters that go with him.

Last Disclaimer: If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note!

**AN: We the people of sickyville would like to apologive for the lateness of this chapter and do Hereby beg your forgiveness on this our last day of writers block.**

And do hereby swear an oath that we shall never abandon this fic upon threat of death( or worse exspulstion).In addition we swear (unlike other authors that shall remain nameless) we will not start another fic till this is accomplished!

Chapter 8

A Busy day

Part 1

"Do the difficult things while they are easy and do the great things while they are small. A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step."Lao Tzu (Chinese taoist Philosopher, founder of Taoism, wrote "Tao Te Ching" (also "The Book of the Way"). 600 BC-531 BC)

The smell of bacon and eggs brought Hermione back from the world of dreams to reality. She blinked her eyes and stretched her limbs lazily inhaling what she knew could only be the smell of Harry's cooking. Thoughts of Harry filled her mind and a sad smile reached her eyes as she looked over at the un-slept-in side of her double bed. Hermione moved aside her covers and sat at the edge of her bed slipping on her fluffy slippers before she rose. She stretched once more before she donned her house robe and made her bed wandlessly. She scrunched up her nose at her fluffy hair in the mirror before she poked a finger at her reflection saying, "I'm not fooling with you till after breakfast".

After a quick stop in the bathroom she made her way down to the kitchen. Seeing her parents already seated at the kitchen table she smiled and walked up to Harry. "Good morning everyone!" she said brightly as Harry handed her a cup of tea just the way she liked it. She gave him a peck on the cheek, much to her father's chagrin, before taking a seat opposite her mum. After sipping at her cup she asked, "So what have you three been discussing on such a fine morning?"

Dan looked at Emma, and with a very serious face and said, "Finding a suitable convent for you to attend" Hermione looked with disbelief and an open mouth at her parents when she noticed the tell tale glint in her father's eyes that was all she needed to know he was having her on. As she closed her mouth she decided to play along and in her best pouty little princess voice she said, "You wouldn't really do that to me would you daddy?"

Emma rolled her eyes and a snort was heard coming from the general direction of the stove as Harry tried to suppress a laugh. Emma shook her head with an amused smile as she went back to her paper and tea she said, "Your father and I were just asking Harry about some of the things we discussed last night. We want to know if there's anything we can do to help."

"Oh?" Hermione questioned looking curious.

"Harry has asked us to help with your physical training and also said he may need help with some travel arrangements for in the future." Emma said.

Harry walked over and placed a plate in front of Hermione with a few eggs and some hash on it. Hermione nodded her thanks and reached to the center plate where some muffins stood waiting for her and Harry. Harry strode over to the table with his own plate and sat beside Hermione. Then with a wave of his hand the kitchen began tidying itself up. They ate in companionable silence until Dan asked, absently watching a sponge clean the frying pan in mid air over the sink, "So what have you two planned for today?"

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded as she took a bite of her food. "Well were going to go to Gringgotts to Clarify the meaning of the Age revealing charm we cast on that parchment last night and set up a meeting with them for later tonight. We also need to have a serious discussion with you two about some different living arrangements and we have an errand to run later that the less you know about the better.

Dan quirked an eyebrow and rubbed his mouth with his napkin before pushing his plate a smidge and said in a fatherly tone, "Well there's no time like the present for discussions!"

Emma looked from Harry to her husband and felt a warning bell go off in her mind. "Dan, darling, why don't we retire to the sitting room and finish our paper while these two finish their breakfast?" Emma asked trying to diffuse the situation.

Dan looked to Emma questioningly then shrugged and took his paper and cup to the sitting room. Emma winked at Hermione and said to Harry, "Give him some time to get used to the facts and he'll come around quicker than you think"

She bent down and kissed Hermione on the forehead then headed to the den with her own section of the paper.

Harry and Hermione finished up their own breakfast and Harry levitated the plates with one hand to the sink then restarted the tidying up spell for the kitchen. He decided to take his cup with him also into the den but paused when Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Harry don't worry about dad like mum said he'll come around."

Harry smiled and placed his hand upon Hermione's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know love, I understand right now he's just a father having just found out his little girl really is all grown up and he missed it."

Hermione smiled with unshed tears, part of her wanting desperately to kiss Harry passionately but some how she felt it still wasn't something they were ready for just yet. _He always did know the little ways of comforting me didn't he._ Hermione thought to herself.

They shared a smile and then turned and headed for the sitting room.

As they came into the sitting room Dan and Emma stopped talking. Dan looked as though he had been deep in thought. With a sigh he looked up and regarded the two teens for a moment before he began speaking. "I wanted to apologize to the two of you for what happened back in the kitchen. Just give me some time." Harry simply nodded a warm and understanding look on his face while he found a seat.

Hermione walked over and wrapped her father in a tight embrace for a moment before joining Harry.

"So", Emma said after everyone was settled, "what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment as if deciding how to proceed.

Then turned to her parents and said, "Now that you know what's happened we need you to be understanding and trust us with what were about to ask of you."

Hermione took a deep breath before she continued.

"I am very proud of the fact that you're both Dentist's, therefore I had no problem telling kids at school what you did. This means that Draco Malfoy has that information which means Draco's father has it, which means that as soon as Voldemort returns he will know it as well. Also Professor Dumbledore knows where we live and where your practice is because he has access to my records. Once Dumbledore finds out what Harry has done his number one goal will be to get it reversed and Harry put back in the care of his relatives."

Harry smirked, "Let's just say that Dumbledore will be non to pleased to find out about my emancipation from the Dursleys"

Hermione placed a hand on Harry to get back to the subject at hand. "When he comes looking for Harry he won't think twice in using what wizards call Legilimencey to rape your minds to find out where Harry is. Also the Death eaters won't think twice about torturing you to get that same information. So what we propose is a preemptive move of sorts. We need to go into hiding before anyone thinks to look for us. And that "us" includes you two." Hermione sat back after this to let her parents take it all in.

Hermione took in the contemplative look on her fathers face and her mother looked at him with a worried expression. They had built their business from the ground up and the house had been their crowning achievement next to Hermione. They're lives as dentist's had aloud them to give Hermione anything her little heart had desired and they had worked many long hours putting effort into their careers. Emma was not in love with the business as her only true passion had been to help others and raise Hermione once she was born. But Dan was the one who had set up the business, gone to the conventions, and taken the classes to make it thrive. He had used the inheritance his father had left him which had been considerable to start a small dentistry but had added on to and expanded it over the years. While they put all their earnings back into the business they had lived off the trust fund Emma had inherited upon the death of her mother. But Dan had made such a success of the business within a matter of a few years they had moved out of their meager flat near the business and into this house just in time for Hermione's birth. It had always saddened Emma that Hermione had never known any of her grandparents. So with all that Dan had done for the start up and success of their business his next words were completely unexpected.

"So what you're saying is we need to sell the business?" Dan said in a calm tone.

Emma's eyes goggled and she looked to her daughter and back to her husband. Both women had surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Dan asked looking from his wife to his daughter and back. "You thought I'd object?" He asked.

Emma exclaimed "Well I ..I ….yes! I thought after all the work you've put into it over the years that you'd….

Dan interrupted "That I'd be upset? Well to tell you the truth I have been meaning to talk with you about an offer I received earlier this year that came back to my attention recently. And dear, you have always wanted to travel the world and now that Hermione is always away for school I have been looking into travel sites and such. It was supposed to be an anniversary surprise but I guess the Jig is up.

Emma just sat for a minute her husband was rarely the fly by the seat of your pants kinda guy , He'd always been rather grounded and sensible but with this had come his wondrous sense of responsibility and his old world view of honor. And this was something she cherished about the man. So for Dan to be so spontaneous and Emma to be the conservative one was rather a switch.

But after a moment to collect herself Emma threw herself at her husband and proceeded to giggle and hug him in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione. _So that's where she gets her trademark bone crushing hug from_ Harry chuckled to himself.

"Sorry to break up this happy moment but I have to bring up another point. The house."

Harry said calmly but with a nervous smile.

Dan went to open his mouth but firmly snapped it shut when Emma held up a hand.

"We are not selling this house." Emma said, all her earlier giddiness seemed to have disappeared.

"Um mom it's just not safe to…..

Hermione would have continued her plea to her mother but she was cut off.

"Its out of the question Dear, I will not sell this house, EVER! Is that understood?"

Hermione could not remember her mother ever having taken such a tone with her.

Dad had always been the firm one laying down rules and enforcing them even if her mother would have liked to give her more room to run. So for her free spirit of a woman, mother to be so adamant about something, well it made one sit up and listen.

"OK Emma dear we won't sell the house" Dan said "But I do think it would be wise to move out for the duration."

"Well ok I suppose, but where do we go? Emma asked incredulously

"Potter Manor" Harry said with Pride.

"Potter Manor um ….you own a Manor?" Dan asked looking incredulously at the teen before him.

"I don't know I was thinking about the beach house!" Hermione said with a grin.

Harry got a wistful dreamy look on his face and Harry said "Aww a lot of good memory's there."

Dan interrupted his musings with a stormy look in his eyes and said" Moving along, how are we going to get packed up and out of here without any one noticing?"

Harry blushed for a moment, cleared his throat and said "One word Dobby!"

Dobby popped in between the grangers and Harry with a hopeful expression on his face. "How can Dobby be of assistance to Harry Potter Sir?"

The grangers started, thinking to themselves this little creature was going to take some getting used to.

"Dobby?" Harry asked "Is the Manor ready?"

"Why yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby said beaming and nodding his head as his ears flapped. "When Dobby arrived at the Potter Manor he is finding the home guarded by two elves, when dobby be telling them that he serves mas… um …Harry Potter sir they were most happy to hear of you coming there and set straight to doing the house over for its Master."

Harry nodded, "Dobby how long do you think it will take to pack this house?"

Dobby's expression became a face splitting grin, he looked around the room and snapped his fingers.

A box appeared before Dobby that when every one looked around seemed to contain the entire room's contents save the couches and chairs the grangers and Harry were sitting upon.

"Not long at all Harry Potter Sir" Dobby said

Emma peeked in the box and said with trepidation in her voice," Are you quite sure our things will be safe in there?"

Dobby's eyes widened and he looked the most offended Harry had ever seen him, except the time Hermione had tried to offer him clothes after their marriage the first time through.

It had taken a month for Dobby to even be willing to go near their laundry.

"Mrs. Grangy they is most safe, they is protected by house elf magic. Dobby would never do anything that would hurt Harry Potter's Grangy's or they're things!" said Dobby with hands on the hips of his pillow case.

Harry had to bite his lip as Dobby finished, Emma's shocked and chastised expression, along with the fact that Dan kept mouthing _Harry Potters Grangys_ was almost too much for him.

Beside Harry, Hermione snickered once and tried to collect herself, unfortunately she failed miserably as she looked at her mum's Gob smacked expression and her fish out of water mouthing and noticed her father's mumblings, finally Dobby with his hands on his hips and this caused her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Unfortunately she had been perched on the edge of the couch and suddenly slipped to the floor causing her eyes to bug for a second before dissolving into more giggles.

Upon watching Hermione's little slip the rest of the room began to chuckle as well and the tension was broken. Emma apologized at the same time as Dobby tried to, causing another round of laughter and the atmosphere returned to a light hearted family gathering.

Harry's watch chimed and still chuckling he checked it and when he looked up his face was a little more serious.

Turning to Hermione he said,"We will have to finish this talk tonight as Hermione and I have a meeting at Gringgotts that we shouldn't be late for, we promise to answer any questions you may have later tonight." Harry turned to Dobby, "Please pack up the rest of their things and transport their things and them to the Manor. After your arrival please set up four bedrooms and see to the grangers needs. Also I'll call for you later about the other thing."

As he was talking Hermione changed transfigured their muggle clothes into a fine set of wizarding robes.

The couple said their goodbyes with more promises of answers soon to come then Hermione and Harry disappeared with the faintest of pops.

Emma turned to Dobby with an outstretched hand and shook his. Then with a smile she said "I will follow you and label each box with the name of its room if that's ok Dobby?"

Dobby nodded and smiled having a new respect for the muggle woman who had given him his first official hand shake. Dan mumbled something about watching the magic happen and followed the two into the next room.

Twenty minutes later in the Granger home three goblins appeared in a completely empty house nothing there but a few dust bunnies.

They proceeded to erect a set of wards that would have made Hogwarts green with envy. Their work completed they left the now empty house.

**Gringgotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London **

Two people appeared at the pork key point on the steps to Gringgotts Bank, then quickly made their way inside. Due to the fact that people appeared there at regular intervals daily this was barley noticed. Though even if some one had taken notice of the couple all they would remember was that a couple had portkeyed onto the steps and moved into the bank. This was due to a charm Hermione had cast on herself and Harry the moment they had appeared in Diagon Alley.

The two made their way up to the head teller and waited for him to look up. After a moment the Goblin looked up at them sneering "Yesss?"

Harry dipped his head his eyes never leaving the Goblin's and proceeded in Gobbledygook $ Greetings master teller may your enemy's gold flow endlessly into your vaults. My name is Harry Potter and I am here to see account manager Griphook$

The Goblin allowed the shock of a wizarding child who not only spoke fluent Gobbledygook but the customary greetings as well, show on his face for but a moment before he recovered himself quickly stood behind the desk dipped his head slightly his eyes staying focused on Harry's and responded in Gobbledygook $ May your vaults never empty Harry Potter$

He turned away and snapped his fingers causing another goblin to scurry to him. He gruffly said show these two to account manager Griphooks office.

Then he turned and with thoughts of trying to slip the boy up said $ May your business here today be profitable$ with a sneer returning to his face.

Harry replied with a sneer that would have made Snape jealous $ May your family always know wealth$

With a curt nod he turned and followed the other goblin down the hallway leaving a flabbergasted Head teller behind them.

The goblin watched them go for a moment before sitting at his desk finding a blank piece of parchment on witch he wrote something, he then opened a drawer on his desk placed the document inside before closing the drawer again, a second later their was a quiet DING as the document was sent to its destination.

The Goblin led Harry and Hermione down a hall where he opened a door, motioned for the two to enter then closed the door behind him.

The goblin at the desk looked up eyeing them for a moment before recognition dawned on his face "Aw young Mr. Potter right on time I see."

The couple moved up in front of the desk and Harry began in Gobbledygook $ Greetings account manager Griphook$ again Harry dipped his head still looking the Goblin in the eye and said $ May our endeavors together always know profit$

Griphook returned the look and said $ May the profit we enjoy cause our enemy's much discomfort$ He then offered the two chairs before his desk.

Harry and Hermione sat but respectfully declined refreshments wanting to get down to business.

Harry leaned forward and asked "So how are things proceeding?"

Griphook nodded recognizing his client wanted to get straight to business.

"Your emancipation in the muggle world has already been taken care of and been filed. You're…."

The next words were said with so much loathing that it almost made Harry and Hermione cringe.

"……Guardians accepted the first offer we made them and seemed quiet happy to be rid of you. The arrangements for Lord Black are ready and merely need his presence and signature."

Harry said "We have that taken care of if you've been able to arrange transportation"

Griphook nodded and slid a little red box across the desk. Which Hermione quickly pocketed. And then asked "What decision was reached this morning when you spoke to your parents this morning?"He said motioning to Hermione.

"They decided to sell the business but keep the house so only the home will need to be warded."

Griphook nodded "While looking into the Property I noticed they had a very attractive offer. But if you would like we could handle this I think we could renegotiate a better offer."

Harry nodded but said "I would appreciate that very much but please take your usual fee out of the Potter Vault."

"Yes, now on to our most important piece of business today." Griphook pulled out a box filled with scrolls and parchment and then three much smaller boxes which were closed.

"Would you like to go over the property's and Holdings first or the will?" Griphook asked.

"Before we begin Griphook there is something we would like to inform you of and consult with you about. Would you happen to have an age revealus parchment?" Harry asked.

Griphook quirked an eyebrow at the young wizard (quite a scary look on a goblin) and said, "I will look and see if I do."

Griphook rummaged in a few drawers before pulling out and blowing the dust of a very old looking scroll. He unrolled it and said "This shall do." Then he pulled a rather nasty looking dagger and handed it to Harry handle first with a rather eager expression. (also a very scary look on a goblin)

Harry, then Hermione pricked a finger with the blade and then handed the scroll and blade back to Griphook. He quickly hid the look of complete shock that appeared on his face as he read the scroll. It read:

_**Harry James Potter Head of houses Gryffindor, Potter, and Black. **_

_**Titles Lord, Baron, Duke.**_

_**Born July 31st 1980**_

_**Physical age 12**_

_**Magical age 64**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger Mistress of houses Gryffindor, Potter, and Black. **_

_**Titles Lady, Baroness, Duchess.**_

_**Born September 19 1979**_

_**Physical age 13**_

_**Magical age 41**_

Looking up eyeing the witch and wizard before him he asked the question that would be asked of them many times when this information was revealed.

"How is this possible?"

Harry sighed and said "As far as for myself I used a Runic Ritual I found in a book by Nicholas Flammel. As for Hermione we have no idea because at the time I came back she had been dead for roughly twenty years which negates the possibility of a soul bond pulling her back. We were hoping you could shed light on this since goblins have explored magics that wizards have not even thought too."

Griphook set the scroll down, the information now fading from view, and tapped his hands on his desk in quiet contemplation for a moment. (Again a goblin with a contemplative look is imposing sight to behold to say the least.)

"Before I answer your question I must ask you a few rather personal questions. First what marriage ritual did you use?" asked Griphook.

"Well I found an ancient druidic marriage ritual that I found was used in Godric Gryffindor's wedding." Hermione stated rather proudly.

Griphook Puzzled over this before standing up moving to a nearby shelf of books and pulled a thick tome out. He brought it over to his desk and sat scanned a few pages in the front of the book before he looked up and said," All I can tell you about that is the marriage ritual had nothing to do with this." He closed the book and moved it to one side of the enormous desk.

"My next question is, have you ever exchanged blood?" asked Griphook.

"Not to my knowledge" Harry said who looked questioningly over at Hermione.

"If it did happen it was an accident." Hermione said firmly.

Griphook nodded "That rules out another possibility. My next question is where did the marriage rite take place and where did you perform your time travel ritual."

"The same place, Hogwarts." Harry said

Griphook nodded "It is possible that Hogwarts had something to do with it. Although I don't really see how, but I will look into this further and let you know if I find anything."

Harry passed a role of parchments to Griphook and said "Thank you Griphook I appreciate your help and I believe you will find the information in these parchments most profitable."

Griphook smiled as he thought _I had a feeling if I answered there questions I'd get paid handsomely._

Griphook unrolled the parchments and his eyes began to light up and a look of pure delight shone on his face. (You have no idea how creepy a goblins manic smile of joy looks)Griphook knew with the investments and suggestions before him he would become a very wealthy goblin.

"Mr. Potter may I provide my superiors with this information?" he asked still smiling.

"Sir would your superior's pass that information down if I had given it to them?" Harry asked a sneaky smile of his own.

Griphook nodded and said "Aw yes, client confidentiality very good Mr. Potter. Now pertaining to the others items of the day?"

Griphook nodded again when Harry said, "lets get to the will first" He handed over a scroll with the potter seal on it and Harry looked up to the Goblin while taking it.

"Griphook the Potter seal is still in tact, may I ask, has it ever been opened before?" Harry asked quietly Hermione put a hand on his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let him know she was there for him.

"Yes it has been opened before when your parents first passed on." The Goblin said respectfully.

"Who was present at the reading?" Harry asked cautiously not sure he wanted to hear this but pressing on anyway.

Griphook rifled through the box coming out with a few parchments." Remus Lupin , who was required to open the seal, Albus Dumbledore who was acting as your temporary magical guardian, and Amelia Bones who was mentioned in the will."

Harry nodded and broke the seal which glowed briefly at his touch. Harry skimmed the document looking for the part pertaining to himself. After flipping a half dozen sheets he can to his name at the top of a page.

**C_oncerning our most precious treasure Harry, if we die before his sixteenth birthday our choices for guardians are as follows:_**

**_First in line Sirius Black_**

**_Second Frank and Alice Longbottom_**

**_Third Amelia Bones _**

**_Fourth Ted and Andromeda Tonks _**

**_Fifth Arthur and Molly Weasley_**

**_To our dearest friend Remus Lupin we would have loved to place Harry in your care second only to Sirius but with the restrictions placed by the ministry it cannot be done. Please know you are and always will be "Uncle Moony" and we trust you shall watch out for him whenever possible your friends Prongs and Tiger Lily. _**

**_Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with my sister and her husband Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They're hatred of all things magical would cause a hardship for them as well as Harry. And when approached about this their response was and I Quote "I would not want your freakish child in my house."_**

"The old bastard!" Harry said standing.

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's arm once again. "Harry I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all this. You should really here out his side before you jump to conclusions. We'll just have to arrange a meeting to sort this all out. "

"OK!" Harry said "I'll listen to his side, then I'll curse him into next weak!" Harry said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Hermione giggled "You could do that but guilt is so much more hurtful and won't expose us in the process. Besides if there's anyone more mad at him then you it will be Sirius and I personally want to be their when he takes the old man down a few pegs. Oh and think of the reaction of Minerva, Poppy, and Amelia when they find out." Hermione pulled Harry down and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and he the maniacal look was replaced by a soft smile.

He placed a hand on her face gently and gazed into her eyes lovingly and for a moment all the world was right.

A rather loud cough came from the des and the two were pulled back into the present.

"Right!" Harry said "back to business."

He finished looking at the will which mention the three boxes, Two were made of wood and had a picture on the top of each and the third looked to be made of pure onyx and had a stag and Lilly etched in gold on the top with a small heart in between which had a tiny hole in it... the first wood box contained the Potter family signet rings and vault key, the second wooden box contained the Gryffindor signet rings and vault key and the third was said to contain a treasure to be given to Harry on his eleventh birthday. And for the third box it said only Harry could open it and he would know how once he got to Hogwarts and met Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and wormtail and once he met them to say he was sent by Tiger Lily and they would explain.

Harry had to laugh with a tear in his eye and said "Pranked by my own parents" and he handed over the parchment for Hermione to read. While Hermione read the parchment Griphook handed him the three boxes and explained how they worked.

"You must place the ring on your finger; the ring will then take a sample of your blood, before resizing to your finger. You will then be able to make the ring visible or invisible with but a word. If the Gryffindor ring accepts you as the head of the house it will merge with the Potter ring and you will have the same power with it that you have with the Potter ring."

"Once they are merged how do you separate them and also has this ever been done before?" Harry asked opening each box then placing the Potter Signet ring onto his finger and it then gave Harry a little prick making him jump slightly and then the ring resized to his finger.

Griphook said "Because lord potter there has not been a Lord Gryffindor since Godric himself. Most of your ancestors were found wanting by the ring or like your father never tried it on.

Harry nodded understanding opened the box containing the Gryffindor signet ring , picked it up and placed it on the same finger as the Potter ring. Again Harry got stung but did not jump as he was ready for this one. The ring resized to his finger and then merged with the other ring, glowing they formed a new one. Harry looked down at the new ring taking in his new family coat of arms. It was a combination of the two crests with a Griffin rearing on its hind legs wings spread out and behind it a shield with a sword and wand crossed on it. Harry had a moment of child like innocence and his only reaction to this historical thing happening was his eyes lit up and he said "Cool!"

!Whack! Hermione had hit Harry and as he sat with an innocently hurt look rubbing his head she broke into him. "Harry!!!! Cool? You're the first Lord Gryffindor in a thousand years or more and all you can say is cool?"

Harry just shrugged and looked sheepish then said something he knew would make her fly off the handle, just for fun.

"Shiny?" he asked

Something hit Harry, no one will ever be able to tell just what but Hermione never moved her hands, Harry just fell over chair and all.

As Harry picked up himself and the chair, Hermione said "Prat!" But Harry could hear the laughter in her tone as she continued. "Only Harry Potter could participate in one of the most historical events for magical Britain in a thousand years and simply say "cool" sometimes I wonder if you can channel Ronald Weasley."

Harry shrugged again and said "I guess I just don't do normal."

Griphook coughed again causing both teens to blush. Harry handed the wooden boxes over to Hermione and said "your turn love".

Harry watched expectantly as Hermione placed the rings on her finger. She jumped slightly at the sting and then watched as the rings united into one, she then looked up at Harry and cocked one eyebrow and said "Fascinating!"

Harry snorted and said "Only you would quote Spock!"

Hermione's mature response to that was sticking out her tongue. Harry shot her a look and said "don't tease the animals love"

Hermione smiled and said "Promises, Promises"

This time as Griphook watched the not so young couple he couldn't help himself and burst out laughing banging his hand on his desk making it jump. At this Hermione and Harry Laughed nervously for again a Goblin laughing is a scary sight to behold.

After the three collected themselves Harry asked Griphook if there was a way he could access his gold without going to his vault and if there was anyway of duplicating that for the muggle world.

"We have cards similar to the muggle credit card and all either of you needs to do is use your signet rings in the magical world. Both methods will automatically charge to your account. Would you also like identification for both worlds as well?" Griphook asked.

Hermione nodded "We will also need passports for both please"

Griphook handed them the forms for the cards and identification as well as for the passports.

Ad they were filling them out Harry asked, "What do we need to do about my emancipation in the magical world?"

"Griphook simply stated as soon as those rings accepted you, you became emancipated the necessary papers are being sent as we speak they have just been awaiting the rings acceptance. That means both of you by the way" Griphook smiled as they continued filling out paper work.

"Is there anything you require from the vault before leave?" He asked seeing them had over the papers.

Griphook put the papers in a drawer and a faint ding was heard. While they waited for the cards and identifications Griphook offered to go over the lands, holdings, and liquid assets.

After about an hour of information Hermione and Harry Potter found out they were now insanely rich. As Griphook was finishing up there was a chime from his desk. He walked over and opened the drawer and pulled out two draw string bags with the Gringgotts emblem on them. He passed one to Harry and one to Hermione. The bags contained their identification and Gringgotts cards.

Harry stood and shook hands with Griphook while Hermione bowed to him. Harry then smiled and took Hermione's arm while saying $May all our future meetings be as profitable as today's $

Griphook bowed and replied $And may all our business ventures line our pockets with gold$ Harry bowed back and turned and left the office that little black box in the pocket of his robes.

He carried with him his portfolio and the knowledge that soon there would be a reckoning; he would have words with Dumbledore soon.

Hermione sensing his tension pinched his left buttocks and he let out the first ever squeal to reverberate in Gringgotts. He swatted her playfully on the arm and in a mock valley girl voice said "Girl now that were loaded lets go shopping!"

As they left the bank Hermione couldn't stop laughing long enough to cast the spell on them which would make them "Just a normal couple" to everyone else. And in the shadows a person saw them and gasped. Then a second later they were gone thanks to Harry and the person walked out on the street to find who they thought they saw. But as much as they looked the two seemed to have vanished. The figure went back to it shadows to await the person they were supposed to be meeting. They would have a very interesting conversation within the hour.

AN: Please review , we like reviews, they make us feel special. lol


	9. The Busy Day Part 2

Disclaimer one: Unless you've been under a rock since the 1990's you know that J.K. Rowling (aka she whom will not be named) owns Harry potter and all the little fun, characters that go with him.

Last Disclaimer: If you see anything borrowed from you, and you wish to have the credit, shoot us a review and we'll credit you in the next authors note!

AN The quote for this chapter is "Charge it!"

Chapter 9

The Busy Day

Part Two

Harry and Hermione still under there special "Normal couple" charm walked down Diagon Alley hand in hand reminiscing to each other, as they took in all the sites and sounds of peace. They were headed to a shop that Harry had learned of from Mad eye Moody the first time around. It had been destroyed during one of Voldemorts more vicious assaults on the populous, before Harry had a chance to visit it but he was determined to see it this time before that happened.

As they approached the shop they noticed a pair of spectacles hanging from the building, the only sign that this was a magical optometrist. As they walked in, the door jingled and a woman came scurrying out from the back. Hermione quickly took off there "normal couple" glamour as the shop keeper came into view. She was a average looking brunette woman in her late 60's and hand more than a few white hairs streaking through the French twist on her head. But what really caught Hermione and Harry's attention to her appearance were her eyes they were a most extraordinary shade of purple.

At first Harry thought he was seeing things and rubbed his eyes to make sure. Hermione simply smiled at the woman who came to the counter after taking of an apron and said, "Hello Ma'am my friend and I were told about your wonderful establishment by an associate of our parents."

This seemed to shake Harry out of his shock and he quickly recovered his ability to speak. "Yes Madam I am here for your world renowned eye elixir 20/20 and a few modifications to my current eye wear."

At this the woman brightened significantly and motioned Harry over to a comfortable looking chair. She then took a seat on a stool in front of him and put what appeared to be an average monocle up to one of her purple eyes.

"Please take off your spectacles for me sonny." The shop keeper asked grandmotherly.

She smiled when he did and began to look quite closely at his eyes one at a time.

"HHHmmmm, yes it would seem as if you could use the 20/20 though a lower potion could be used and is much cheaper, although you would still be reliant on those spectacles of yours but your eye sight would not get worse. On the other hand if you do choose the 20/20 potion you will never need to replenish it in the future.

She leaned back and waited for Harry to decide. "I believe the 20/20 potion will be just what I need and I would also like some modifications made to a new set of frames please madam.

At her questioning look when he mentioned the frames Harry continued. "I mean you no disrespect in regards to the potion I only ask this because I am so used to my glasses that I prefer them and my parents associate told me to ask for the mad eye special on the lenses with no prescription."

The shop keepers eyes widened at the mention of mad eye then she said," Aww well then young sir lets get started shall we?" No hint of surprise showing in her tone.

She went to the back of the shop returning with a fresh apron. She had a small bottle in one hand and a goblet in the other. Then she sat back down in front of the blurry eyed Harry and said "Now my potion has been in my family for generations so you'll have to trust me with what I'm about to ask of you. I need at least one or two drops of your blood to add to the potion here. This will help the potion act with your magic to restore your eye sight to what it should be."

She took a small pairing knife from her Apron and waited for Harry to hold out a finger. Once he did, with Hermione watching on avidly, the lady proceeded to prick his finger gently and then squeeze a few drops of blood into the bottle she waited a moment before shaking the clear bottle slightly watching the contents then shook her head and squeezed Harry's finger a little more firmly. After a few more drops she shook the bottle again and smiled as it turned an ugly puce color. She let go of his fingers handing him a piece of cotton to hold on it and proceeded to cork the bottle and shake it vigorously.

As she continued to shake the bottle she stood and handed Harry his old glasses and said, "Now Young man these are your options with this particular potion, you can take the potion now and sit here in what I know personally is a quite comfortable chair, I'll lock up shop and serve us some tea and we can chat while the potion works or you can take this home and take it at night before bed and wake up with proper eye sight. Many of my customers choose to stay in the shop as they like the immediate results. But the reason you can't take it and leave is the effects, they are as follows; dizziness, Sevier blurred vision and Nausea upon standing and walking. These side affects don't take long to wear off but can be serious if ignored." The last she said rather sternly.

"So what shall it be darling boy?" the woman asked much more sweetly as she finished shaking the bottle which had now turned a pretty shade of blue.

"I could use a spot of tea." Harry said reaching out for the potion he looked to Hermione and she nodded to the witch.

With a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips she conjured a tea set and biscuits, and a small chair for Hermione. She handed Harry the Potion and said, "Drink it slowly lad and don't worry on the taste I have perfected that part as well, in fact it used to taste like a mixture of curdled milk and bad onions now it taste like whatever the wizard or witch likes most."

As Harry slowly drank the 20/20 potion the shop keeper went to the door and changed her sign from open to close and locked the door. She then walked back to the two teens and conjured a chair for herself.

"By the way my name is Viola Vassen and I am very pleased to meet the son of James Potter." Harry tried to stop taking the potion to interject but she motioned for him to continue.

"Your father was a bit older than you when he came to me I'd say let me think I believe it was for his fifteenth Birthday." She smiled looking off into the distance. She took a sip of her tea and offered Hermione a biscuit witch the girl took thanking her.

Harry finished the potion and smiled at the memory of how badly Madam Pomfrey's tasted compared to his vanilla flavored 20/20 potion.

"Madam Vassen, not to be presumptuous but could I have the memory of that day? I don't get a chance to come upon many people who have such a fond memory of my father."

Viola's face fell and she answered sadly," I do understand dear boy but I am afraid I am no good at that sort of thing. I cannot withdraw memory strands because of a potions accident when I was young. " She thought for a moment and her face brightened prettily once again. "I can however regale you with the complete tale for I do have a wonderful knack for remembering my customers!"

Harry said "All right then" And he wiggled a little to get more comfortable and took the cup of tea she was offering.

Madam Vassen took a sip of her tea and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Young James came in with his father that day they were coming in for a check up and an upgrade to James's glasses. He had a smile and a way about him that could charm any woman young or old. Youngest Potter to make the Quiditch team in over a century his father boasted, I could see where he got his charming way for his father was not much older than myself at the time and had that way about him as well." She blushed remembering

"Charles Henry Potter was his name he took my had and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion and told me how enchanting I looked on that fine day. He regaled me with tales of his sons many victories over the other houses at Hogwarts and how their were scouts for Quiditch coming to all his games. James frowned at this I noticed but he quickly regained a Jovial smile and listened as his father chatted with me a few more moments. His father then went into a business like tone and told me he wanted James's eye's too be in tip top form and had gone as far as buying him a pair of goggles for him which he produced and placed on my counter. He then asked for the lenses to be changed to his prescription and they would later be having the Quiditch supplies store keeper to put an impervious spell on them. "Spare no expense for my boy!" Charles had said. He then turned to James put a hand on his shoulder and told me it was his birthday and he was doing so well in Hogwarts he was getting a day out with his father all to himself which from the look they exchanged told me that this rarely happened. Charles squeezed James's shoulder and asked if their was anything else from my shop he was interested in. He looked to my signs and my many frames and picked out a pair and then sat on a stool as I checked his eyes and made the suggestion of the 20/20 potion for his eyes were far worse than yours are dear." The older woman said her eye's twinkling and she took another sip of tea.

Harry and Hermione sat in rapt attention listening while eating a delicious biscuits and quite lovely tea.

Madam Vassen went on "When I suggested the potion James looked hopeful but Charles quickly shook his head saying that he believed glasses helped grow character. And adjusting his own spectacles on his nose said how he remembered his younger days with them and how he believed they were a way of God making sure we didn't grow to vain as a people. Then his expression had changed to one of joviality again and he said he was sure if his son wanted to buy the potion he could well afford it once he was fully grown and how a few more trips to my lovely establishment wouldn't hurt him at all. He then mentioned how sorry he was to hear of my mothers passing and if there was anything he could do to let him know. I told him thank you and promised to let him know. My brother was taking care of things while I was in the shop and he would be sending his daughter to stay with me for a while until they could find other arrangements. It was actually your grandfather that introduced me to my husband God Rest His soul. " Her eyes tearing up she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at them a moment then straightened her back regaining some composure.

"You were married for so short a period of time do you mind telling us what happened" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well my husband was an apothecary so we both had the same passion he had just moved to town and was becoming partners with the apothecary in town at the time for he had no children and was getting along in years. Charles met him that same day and offered to introduce us. I told him I was to old for such nonsense but he insisted I wasn't and that I should introduce myself the next time I needed supplies for my Potions. Hans Vassen was a tall blond man who was breathtaking and had a bad habit of destroying his glasses while creating new potions. After I gave him free of charge my newly perfected 20/20 potion and him thinking he was strong enough to fight of the affects stood and promptly fell on me, literally. From then on it was a whirlwind romance. We were married within a week. He would work at the apothecary during the day and come home here above this shop at night. We had five glorious years together. "Madam Vassen paused and sniffed again Hermione conjuring a Handkerchief for her and she smiled at the girl accepting it gratefully.

"Diagon Alley was hit by a few Death eaters that night. Hans went storming out of the shop that night telling me to stay put, protect my niece and the shop and he said that he would be back. That is the last time I saw him alive, that night I could felt dread tease my mind I recognized the effects of the Dementors and began to hope and pray that Hans would not be taken by those monsters. My prayers came true, he hadn't been taken by the Dementors however the Auror who found him said he died of the killing curse. I will never forget the look of that horrible sign over the Alley or the way my world changed forever that night." She sniffed again and her mood seemed to lighten slightly as she said.

"Hans had one thing he always used to say that reminds me everyday to keep going, "Love is strong enough to move our mountains, brave enough to best our enemies, and wise enough to linger long after it seems lost to us." I never fully understood why Han's was put in my life only to be taken away so swiftly but I now believe it was to help me remember to always keep my heart open to love. And I carry him here always." She said patting her heart and beaming.

"I saw your father once more before that horrible night. He came to get a check up and to introduce me to his lovely wife and son. So you see Harry this is not the first time we ever met. You were too young to remember of course but when I held you I knew you were going to be a very special little boy. There was your father glowing with pride and your mother was radiant. To see James grow from a little boy to the father of his own little boy was something so wonderful for me. My niece had been visiting me at the time and stayed on with me for a while helping me after Hans had passed away. She was wonderful and also got to see you and was quite taken with you. She was about your parents age but she went back to Romania to be with her mother when my brother, her father died." Madam Vassen said sadly.

"Well I do believe its about that time why don't I take a look at those eye's now Harry." She said offering to take his tea cup.

She put the tea cup down and turned to Harry putting her magical monocle on one eye and squinted to look into each of his eyes. She frowned a bit and wiped the monocle then bent to take another look. With a bemused looking expression she sat back and looked at Harry for a moment.

"Is everything ok?'" Harry asked seeing her expression become worried.

"oh yes. Well the potion did its job. But it also seemed to have given your eyes a color change ,see for yourself. It may be only temporary." She handed him a mirror and Harry looked at his once emerald eyes which seemed to have a few golden flecks to them now.

He turned to Hermione and let her look and she smiled shyly.

"Its quite nice, nothing anyone should be able to notice unless their quite close to your face. But I'll have to record this just in case. If you have any other changes just get in touch with me through owl, alright?" Madam Vassen asked.

"Now you stand up and tell me if there is any lightheadedness." Vassen stood and held out a hand.

Harry stood and looked around and said, "Wow this is great I don't need my glasses and I seem to be fine." He said smiling. "How much do I owe you Madam Vassen?" Harry asked

"It will be 500 Galleons for the potion and 50 for the specialized eye wear." Madam Vassen said.

Harry pressed his ring to the small circular spot on the back of the register and received his receipt.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour to finish putting in the new lenses and finishing the enchantments. Is there anything else I can help you with Harry dear?" Madam Viola Vassen asked.

"No but I thank you for the story and the service Madam. I look forward to seeing you again maybe next time we will meet your niece." Harry answered smiling and shook her hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both and don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything." Madam Viola said as she waived them out the door.

Hermione replaced the "Normal couple" charm on them and they continued down the Alley to Talbert's Traveling Trunks.

Making their way into the shop they perused the isles waiting for the shop keeper to finish with another customer.

When he was finished he moved over to where they were looking and said, "Hello there welcome to Talberts Traveling trunks how can I help you this fine day?"

Hermione responded, "I am looking for a multi-compartment trunk with a library section. I would also like to include the best safety and security features that you can install on it while also adding the shrinking and weightless feature."

The shop keeper nodded and asked, "Any particular color in mind lass?"

"What's your most popular color? Hermione asked.

"Depends on what you want it for miss, Usually people choose brown for the home and black for traveling and it varies with students. Its all up to the customer," Said the clerk.

"I would like one in your basic black please." Hermione stated.

"This one here miss was preordered but the party backed out just yesterday. It has all the features you want all we have to do is key it to your magical signature." Said the clerk

Harry curiously asked, "Why did the party back out of the order so suddenly?"

The shop keeper looked sheepish and shrugged saying, "Poor blitter caught a sudden case of death."

Harry and Hermione blinked a moment and thought to themselves. _ How do you respond to that? _

After a moment Hermione said that she would take the trunk and asked how to key it to herself. The shopkeeper instructed her to place her finger on the central rune, it would take a small blood sample and then she would be keyed to the trunk. They finished their business there and made their way to Flourish and Blotts to get a mail order catalogue also grabbing one at the apothecary. They stopped by Olivander's for wand holsters and a wand servicing kit each. Next they stopped at Magical Menagerie to grab Crookshanks before continuing to the final stop in the ally which was Madam Malkins, where they purchased new Robes and a matching set of dress robes.

They decided to eat lunch in London before beginning the big shopping trip Harry's new wardrobe. In the courtyard between Diagon Alley and the Leaky Caldron They called Dobby and had him return their purchases to the manor. After fish and chips at a local pub they made their way to a nearby clothing store. They spent several hours getting all the essentials under cloths, socks, shoes, shirts and pants for every occasion, several suit coats and they both treated themselves to a long coat a piece. Harry remembered that he had forgotten to get himself a watch and they decided to get it in Diagon Alley when they returned for his glasses.

The last they shopped for before they left to return to Diagon Ally was a set of formal dress clothes for each other. Having accomplished all they needed to in muggle London they started back toward the Leaky Caldron stopping in a secluded alleyway to summon Dobby to grab the clothes they had just purchased. They then made their way back to the Caldron, slipped back through to Diagon Alley stopping only at the magical time piece shop for Harry's watch, before continuing to the optometrist for Harry's glasses. Finding them in order they thanked Madam Vassen again and left apparating to the edge of the Wards surrounding Potter Manor.

Potter Manor sat on small hill overlooking a large plot of land on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. It had a vast lawn surrounding the entire Manor house and what looked to be a large barn and stable in the back of the home. The Manor itself was a three story stone house with double oak doors for the main entrance. It had large windows and on the third floor was a small Balcony and at the top what appeared to be an attic with only one window. The path leading up to the house was cobble stone lined with small rose bushes that had been neatly kept. As Harry and Hermione made their way into the main entrance they took in the grand entrance hall once again; the marble stair case leading to the second and third floor, the large candelabra hanging from the ceiling and the three doors leading to the ball room the library and the dinning room, which was mostly used for entertaining important guests, the family dinning area was in the back of the house closer to the kitchens.

They found Hermione's parents in the library sitting near the fireplace chatting quietly. They greeted each other warmly and Hermione recounted their day as Dobby served them some tea.

As they were talking Fawkes flashed in with a passenger, the man crumbled to the ground unconscious, Harry moved to the man and checked his pulse, then called Dobby and had the man moved to one of the bedrooms and told Dobby to watch over him.

"That was your godfather?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he should be up and around in a few days. He just needs to rest properly and get fed descent food, rebuild his strength."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Fawkes says everything went perfectly the stone you gave him charmed to become Sirius, activated in the cell right after his arrival and was a perfect copy. No one should notice anything for a few days unless the enchantment wears off sooner."

Fawkes flashed out again "He just left to complete phase two." Harry stated.

A moment later Fawkes reappeared when a haggard Remus Lupin, "Unless you have brought me here to tell me where Harry is Dumbledore I have nothing to say to you." Remus stated before he realized he wasn't in Hogwarts.

With a smirk worthy of the Cheshire cat, Harry said, "I am over here Moony, and we have lots to tell you would you like tea or something stronger, perhaps a bit of both wouldn't you agree Dan?"

"Defiantly", Dan stated " I know I needed it"

With that Harry and Hermione with the help of the Grangers sat down to spin the tale once more.

A/N: Peeks out shyly, Sorry about the delay folks but the economy hit me pretty hard I am just now finding work again some things had to go while I was laid off and unfortunately Internet was one of them We are back we are ready to continue and we are going no where this story WILL be completed. We Promise.


End file.
